The Further Adventures of Jacky Faber: Portugal
by l'il pirate
Summary: A further adventure of our beloved pirate, solider and river nymph Jacky Faber. Taking place directly after her adventures in Burma and her meeting the famed Highway Man.
1. Prolouge

: This is just a little adventure I wanted to try. all credit goes to the L.A Meyer, whos given us so much adventure and excitment through this spirited lass. The first chapter is very strickly based on the ending of The Mark of the Dragon Tattoo, it is not of my own creation. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_**Early Spring 1809**_

_**London, England**_

I sit, the Faber bottom warming a fine leather chair, in the presence once more of the First Lord of the Admiralty and his steward Mr. Peel and I wait. I listen to them drone on and on about recent events that have included either myself or my known associates but I'm only thinking' of Jaimy and the narrow escape we've given him from the noose. My beloved Jaimy. I hope he's safe with Charlie. I hope he's halfway across the world by now. But then Mr. Peel clears his throat and brings me back to the present.

"Alright." Peel says, straightening his jacket. "We will accept your request for the pardon of one Mr. James Fletcher, and the overturn of your own life sentence… under the following condition."

I sit up straight and wait. Mr. Peel told me before there would be some conditions, but we've got to play it out all formal like before the First Lord, he''s no idea Peel has been in this with me from the start. After all, I got him his job back for this.

"You will continue as an agent of Navel Intelligence." Peel says ominously. He then continues to explain my mission to Portugal with Lord Wellesley's army as an interpreter but I don't pay much attention. All I'm thinking about it a life for a life.

"Very well." I tell them both. "I agree, may I go now?"

"Yes, you may." Peel tells me, handing me a letter. My orders no doubt. "Prepare yourself. You leave in two days."

I nod and take the letter from his hand, bow to both he and the First Lord then leave the office to find Captain Richard Allen in the hallway, leaning against the wall, waiting. He stands up straight seeing me, and I go over and lay my hand on his red-coated arm.

"To Portugal Princess?" He asks, taking my hand and smiling that roguish smile of his. He already knows.

"Yes, my lord, to Portugal." I say, and softly sing as we walk off toward whatever awaits us…


	2. Chapter 1

: Chapter two has been added right away to start you off. This is probably the longest chapter so far... the others might be a little shorter but this is just a little heads up. Please, constructive criticism is much appreciated, as well as any encouragement or comments. I want this fic to be enjoyable for all.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Spring 1809**_

_**Lisbon, Portugal**_

A long month later I find myself once again thrust into the life of an army solider. Instead, this time I am pitted against the men I fought next to a year ago. I push any of those thoughts quickly out of my mind though and focus only on what I have to... just to get through each day. The work of an interpreter I'm findin' out quickly, is not as demandin' as the life of a solider of a messenger but it calls for long hours bent over a table copying notes, either by weak sunlight or dim lamplight. Whatever it is, each night I slump down onto my cot and groan, massagin' my stiff muscles and aching eyes.

We've been here for two weeks now, camped on the outskirts of Lisbon with several thousand men as we wait for orders. Lord Wellesley has the men train relentlessly, most being as inexperienced as my dear Clodhoppers but this time I have no part in that part of war. Although I've come here by the order of the First Admiralty himself, much like it was before, I have not come here as a girl. Yes, once again I'm strapped into the saddle again of a very fine uniform and am serving under Lord Wellesley himself, but as one Jack Read. I don't mind really, being a boy is easier, but I do miss the comforts of being a girl. One girl in particular who had many comforts before her bein' picked up and hauled off once again against her will. ... _Alright, not exactly entirely against her will but still_... I would much rather be back aboard the _Nancy B, _sailing through the safe water's of Boston right about now.

I heave yet another sigh and roll over onto my back. It's the end of another painfully long day of Spanish letters and snippets of French dispatches. I toe off my boots and lay the backs of my palms on my closed eyes, hopin' for some relief, as I think back to the days that saw me out of England once more. I can't think on it long because of the pang of loneliness I feel in my gut as I think about my friends, now scattered about the world once more. Instead I offer up a quick prayer for each of my friends now on my mind, Jaimy especially... wherever he is or in what state... and I roll over on too my side and pull my knees to my chest and wait for stiff sleep to claim me.

I-I-I

The next mornin', I'm woken by the same old bloody trumpet blast that's woken me for the past two weeks and in short order I'm comin' to hate the sound of it. Another day of drudgery ahead, the same old letters, the same old tent of sweating men in heavy uniforms. Groaning I grab the bucket of water that's been set outside my tent and do the necessities then dress and head out towards the mess tent to quell the growls rumblin' up from my gut.

Entering I notice a few more of the translators and officers have selected a few choice tables next one of the openings of the tent... for fresh air no doubt. Although I'm near the hot food and strong coffee I can still smell the other smells waftin' about. Although Officers get clean water on a daily basis most days we're camped in such a place as this, a lot of the regulars don't. That, coupled with the hot Spanish sun, ain't a good mix.

A mug of strong coffee is set onto my tin tray next to a few slabs of meat and some pastry that looks divine and I don't care much about anythin' else. I turn towards the Officers table and plunk myself down next to a rather stern looking cove and fall to. Food's actually good considering. It don't take long before I stuff it all away then join my table mates for some trivial mornin' conversation.

In every army, every camp... every detachment, it's the same. The same questions and predictions about the outcome of the war, the same idle threats for the enemy and the same wishes for home and as always... a good woman. I try not to roll my eye at the men's idle chatter about their sweethearts, lovers and wives but they sense my annoyance anyway.

"Soon enough Jack." Frederick, one of the less bookish translators from my company, tells me with knowing look. "Soon enough, you'll know what we're talking about."

I have to smile. "Oh, I know already."

"You do? You got a piece then?" Robert asks me.

I give him a displeased frown for that. He's a right good cove, one of Frederick's mates but he's a little more brash than the rest of these lads. I've heard much worse in my time but I've never much liked women being called '_a piece' _regardless of their station.

"I've got someone special not a 'piece'." I snarl

"Ooh. Defendin' his lady's honour." Robert smirks but doesn't press it. They've already roughed me up the first day and I held my own, they know I'm good for a scrap. "Maybe you're not as inexperienced as we thought."

"Ney. I aint." I glower, a little tired of how many people here think I'm a child. I think about mentioning _Les Petites Gamines de Paris_, all of whom I know by name, but I quickly decide against it. France ain't our alley in this, it's the enemy. No. Better be safe than sorry at this point.

"You 'er been to America? Hear of the House of the Rising Sun?" I ask. I see a nod or two and am actually surprised. Seems the word of any good house gets around. Regardless I look at them all serious and smirk. " I _owned _that place."

Well, technically, I didn't but I did work there and the clients loved me. Sure, not as much as the other ladies workin' there plying their trade, but they loved my music and hand at cards... some a little more than others but what's a girl to do? But these men, they don't need to know that, let their imaginations take them wherever they choose.

Robert looks impressed, so does the other men about the table and I am pleased. I give an extra nod for emphasis then bid them good mornin' and take my leave. As much as I hate my job, I ain't goin' to show up for it late and have to endure the scorn of the great Lord Wellesley nor his protegee.

I-I-I

The day drags on the same. I spend the entire morning bent over a stack of papers from Spain, translating as best I can, when a shadow blocks my light. I groan and look up, ready to curse at whomever has bothered me, but the sight of Captain Henson and another uniform clad man quells my frown. I quickly snap a salute and look into the face of my superior officer.

"Read, I have another lackey for you to command." he says with a relative smirk.

I nod, choosin' to let the joke lay and turn my attention to the young man standing to his left. I look him up and down. From what I can tell at first glance he's of Spanish decent, with good features, a noble brow, and a slim frame. He does not look pleased with Captain Henson though, I can tell this right off, but until I have him under my care it is business. I can poke around at his dislike of my less-than-lovable Captain. I look back to Captain Henson.

"Any orders Captain?"

"None. Just take 'im off my hands and give him something to do." Captain Henson replies then turns and goes hardly before I can snap off a quick salute.

I wait a moment before I turn to the man standin' across the table from me. He looks at me pensively, not meeting my eyes, but the feeling is still there. _Well, well. _

"What is your name and rank solider?" I question, pulling out the ledger by my side. I'm not in charge fully but I am a Lieutenant and I do like to keep things in line.

"Gaspard Cavaliero, Second Lieutenant." He says, his face expressionless.

He has a deep accented voice I find quite handsome, _I must say_, but I force those thoughts out of my mind and jot down our handsome new addition into the ledger, then look up and survey his face once more, now having a name. I begin to question his noticeable Spanish heritage and wonder at an Italian one instead, for his name sounds it, but I force myself to abandon the questions and get down to business.

"I am pleased to have another join our detachment." I say honestly. The more hands the less work there is for all. "I hope you have come ready to work."

He just looks at me, expressionless. _Hmmm_. I don't like that.

"What are your credentials?" I ask, my own face expressionless now.

He doesn't answer for a moment and seems to look down upon me. _Fine. I suppose it is unpleasant to take your orders from someone who looks to be a boy a few years younger than you, but that is life Lieutenant._ My wicked mind wonders what this man would think, what any of them would think, to know that the one they answer to is not a young man but a girl. Whatever the case, I can tell this one isn't the kind I can jolly along, and I quickly decide the best way to handle such stuck-up sods.

"I am your superior Second Lieutenant Cavaliero and I asked you a question." I say, my voice dropping low as I frown.

He remains silent.

"Very well." I snap the ledger shut. "You shall have the pleasure of running errands for my translators. I believe Private Hopely was complaining about the water we have, you will go to a spring I understand is on the other side of the village and bring him a _glass _of fresh water."

I know I am crossing the line, if not for calling the men here '_my translators' _as well as using so much cheek in addressin' this man but I feel I must. To hell with male honour, I'll humiliate him if I have to. But thankfully I don't need to...'cause he takes a breath, his uniform tightening across his chest, and fixes me with a cool stare as he exhales slowly.

"Unless you have reconsidered Lieutenant?" I inquire, turning the ledger over in my hands.

His jaw tenses but he does not refuse my offer for mercy.

"What would you like to know of my credentials... _Sir_?"

Hmm._ Is that contempt I hear?_ No matter.

"Which languages do you understand and which can you speak?"

"I speak Spanish, Italian, English, French, German, Romanian, Portugese and Latin. I understand _all the aforementioned_ as well as Greek, Urdu, Chinese and Creole." He says his voice dull but laced with a quiet contempt. I let it lie, I am too surprised.

For with each language I jot down I am more and more surprised, if not ashamed, to be called this man's superior when he is in every respect superior to me. _I now understand your contempt Lieutenant and I do not doubt you_. _How many, other than you, know this much?_ I hide my surprise from him though, to save myself some humiliation but resolve to keep this man at my side... yes, this handsome man will stay close. I do love handsome men, but in my experience it is those who are both handsome _and _skilled you always want as an ally.

"Very impressive Lieutenant Cavaliero." I say, looking up at him once more. "I am glad to welcome you into our company."

Lieutenant Cavaliero nods without a word and with that we have gained another translator... a very silent, yet handsome proficient young translator I might add.

I-I-I

As our day of work comes to a close and our replacements arrive to lend us time to rest and retire for a few hours, I take it upon myself to show our newest member about, seeing as he's worked as hard as any of us this day and has only recently arrived. I know it is not needed but I would like to have him on my side during these long months I will be posted in this bloody stinking place.

"Lieutenant Cavaliero." I say, standing by the tent's mouth, waiting. "Would you join me for a stroll?"

Lieutenant Cavaliero lays down his quill and blots the paper he's just finished with and sets it aside then grabs his shako and sticks it under his arm and slips out the tent before me, all the while not saying a word. I don't mind. I leave the tent as well and slip my own shako onto my head. I do want to look the part now, don't I.

We walk silently a few yards and I think back on my last stint in the army, the French army that is. That causes me to think of dear Captain Bardot and our friendship. I steal a glance across at my stone faced companion and decide quite simply that we both could use a little friendship in this hell hole. Besides it's been too long since I've had someone I could call a friend near me.

"I would like to know more about you Lieutenant." I say decidedly as we pass one of the officers tents and the shallow clamour of voices within. We snap a salute to two Officers standing outside, which they return as we pass.

He is silent a moment then. "I am nothing but a common solider... sir."

"Ney, I do not believe a word of that. You are far too experienced to be a _common _solider." I reply kindly. "How is it that you came upon such an impressive resume?"

Cavaliero ponders my interest a moment then relents and answers me with greatly appreciated civility.

"I have had many mentors in my life whom wished many things for me."

Hmm. I nod. "I can appreciate that. I do not possess such _elegant _skills as you have perfected but I too have had my share of mentors in my short lifetime. All of which, also, bestowed their skills upon me and educated me in their professions and I am glad of them all."

Oh yes they did indeed. I first think of Charlie, teaching me the ways of a beggar and a thief, then Liam and all those I've had in my life to teach me seamanship, the ways of bagging a prize and swinging a blade or firing a shot. I also think of dear Yancy Cantrall and his talented daughter and their lessons of slight of hand, bluffs, gambling and lock picking. I'm a much better thief thanks to them all. Yes. I have had many mentors in my life and many protectors too, each of whom I owe my life to.

I look over at Cavaliero and am pleased to see his stony expression has contracted a crack and he looks at me with slight interest. It is not much but I rejoice over it.

"I know what your thinking." I say looking back to the path we trode down the centre of the encampment. "I am young but as you will come to see, I possess many... valuable skills."

I turn and give him a smirk, of pride or insolence, its hard to tell in my own mind but as he turns away I know he's working hard to hold a similar expression from his own face.

"Have you struck your tent yet? No? You will have to strike it next to mine. Come I will show you where and then we will see if we can find something worthwhile to eat and drink in this place."

Later, when Cavaliero's tent is struck next to mine, we head over to the mess tent and get some good food into us and sit at the table and talk about various things. Of England, of Spain and the apparent paradise beyond our encampment. As I am pleasantly surprised, my handsome translator is not naturally sullen but quite a pleasure to talk to. Over the course of our meal and conversation he slowly becomes more comfortable with me and allows his dense guard to lower, but only slightly. He is a seemingly private individual who does not seem to trust easily but that is fine, I have brought far worse characters to their knees.

"You are from Spain then?"

Cavaliero takes a sip of his wine and nods. "At one time, I have called it home."

"And where is your home currently?" I ask, curious about another world traveller such as myself.

"This army." He replies with a distant look in his eye but then flashes a slight but hollow smirk. "I go wherever I am needed."

"Hmm. That is unselfish of you." I reply, thinking on it. Handsome and honour bound. "That is not a quality normally found amongst many soldiers, commission or not."

Cavaliero looks as he is going to say something for a moment then turns away, glancing about at the other Officers hanging about, and sips his wine. I watch him with a curious gaze. He is odd for a solider. He doesn't look like the normal cannon fodder that is hanging about this army, nor the bookish type I see scurrying about. He doesn't even look like he'd be comfortable in the Officers tent, arguing and bragging with the rest. Hmm.

"Have you served in many detachments?" I ask lightly, my curiosity getting the better of myself.

Cavaliero turns and gives me his attention once more. "I am trained as a solider and an Officer. I have tasted battle my entire life but declared war only on a few occasions, although not on a scale beyond civil war."

I nod. _Civil war is still war my friend. _

"What of you?" he asks then, for the first time this evening asking me a pointed question. I am surprised by this as well as his less formal tone and reply with a light smile of my own and a shrug.

"I have tasted battle and war as well." I tell him and take a chance as I continue "I am first a sailor then solider so I've fought in many battles, large and small at sea. But as for on land, I've only tasted a few."

"Impressive. Have you fought any battles I might know of?"

I think about replying with Jena Auerstadt, since it is the most recent, but I think against it and instead say "I fought in the battle of Trafalgar along with many good men."

Cavaliero's brows rise gently and he gives me a short smile and nod. "A glorious battle."

"A bloody one." I reply solemnly. "I survived it with only minor wounds, some of my friends were less lucky."

"I am sorry." he says quietly. "I too have lost many friends and allies because of war. I know your pain."

I look down at my wine glass before me and feel my happy mood dissolve into nothing. I think about Jaimy. Wherever he is now and all we've been through because of the will of nations... because of war. We nearly lost each other forever several times and now if we ever will come together at last no one can be certain. Charlie said he'd be fine in a few months... _he said he'd get you better but_... All I can think about is the day we set that trap for him on the road to save his life and how crazed he was. That pain, when he actually tried to kill me, still fresh in my mind.

_Oh Jaimy... please be alright. Please._

"Have I said something wrong?"

I look up and meet Cavaliero's eyes, realizing I've been silent for a long time. I apologize and shake my head.

"Just thinking of someone." I reply.

Cavaliero nods, he seems to understand and says nothing. We are silent for a long while, each consumed with our own thoughts.

"Do you have someone special Cavaliero?" I ask suddenly, my thoughts of Jaimy making me feel terribly lonely.

"No."

_Really my handsome friend? No one? That is surprising._

"You must have some sweetheart or lover surely." I say, feeling bold. "If you permit me to say, you are not an ugly man."

Cavaliero scoffs. "I thank you but no."

I shrug and pick up my wine, smiling behind it. When I set it down I give him the best cocky grin I can manage as a lad and arch my brow defiantly.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that won't we?" _Oh yes we will. _

Cavaliero is about to object, I can see it in his face, but he doesn't get the chance because Private Owen comes up to our table and snaps off a neat salute. Private Robert Owen, I've found out is a native of London and has been assigned to our tent of translators while his twin Paul holds a position in the Dragoons, he is a bright lad and carries out his duties with a smile. This is his first time at war.

I return the salute. "Yes Private?"

"Excuse me Sir but you are summoned by Captain Henson." He says quickly.

I nod and stand, draining my glass then setting it back down on the rough table. "I thank you for your conversation Lieutenant Cavaliero."

Cavaliero nods, but remains sitting. "And yours Lieutenant Read."

With a final nod I turn from the table and my new friend, tuck my shako under my arm and follow Private Owen out of the mess tent. Whilst we walk back to the General's tent I press Owen for information and he quickly gives it. I've worked hard to build up my little alliance of friends here, loyalties that could prove valuable and my overeager Private is definitely one of them.

When we enter the tent it is a buzz of activity, despite the lateness of the hour. Lanterns are everywhere and men are bent over maps and letters chatting ferociously. Spying Captain Henson in the back of the tent with three other men I leave Private Owen and head directly over to them, passing my shako off to one of our young stewards as I do. An eager lad by the name of Thomas Cox, who reminds me much of young Tremendous McKenzie.

Captain Henson sees me before I reach his table. "By God, here's Read, now we'll get this bloody chicken scratch explained."

Stopping at Captain Hensons' right I quickly snap off a salute then turn to the other men and salute to them but my heart leaps up into my throat as I recognize the man standing furthest from me. It takes him a moment to recognize me but when he does his mouth curves in the most handsome roguish smile I've ever seen Richard Allen smile. My knees weaken purely at the sight of it and I want nothin' more to go to him and throw my arms around his neck but I cant. I haven't seen nor heard from him in weeks.

My thoughts now awash of both desires and duty, I hardly notice anythin' but Richard's eyes borin' into me. I turn my face away towards Captain Henson as he whips off a lucid salute in return to mine but I feel my knees shake from both anxiety and excitement to see Richard that I hardly even notice anything else until Captain Henson thrusts a letter into my hands.

"What's this say?" He asks.

I look at the letter, forcing myself to focus on the words instead of the thought of Richard standing six feet away. It doesn't take me long, being a very bad mix between French and Spanish, but when I finish I turn it over in my hands curiously.

"I don't understand? Couldn't one of the other translator's translate this?" I ask. "This should have been an easy task for any of my men."

Captain Henson snorts and takes the letter from me, pulls another from the leather satchel before him and hands it to me. The satchel seems to be full of papers. I look at the new letter I now hold but I can only understand three quarters of what I did the first. Again it's badly misspelled and blotched of a mixture of two languages and pure nonsense.

I look back up, finishing the letter and this time Captain Henson narrows his gaze.

"His satchel was liberated off a group of gentlemen claiming to be Spanish delegates by Captain Allen on his return from Satubal." he tells me, causing me to quickly cast my eyes his way and take note of his dancing eyes. _You handsome rogue you_. "Captain Ward believes we should send them to General Wellesley's hands personally, claiming they hold some valuable information. What say you to that Lieutenant?"

I look across to Captain Ward and study him a moment. He's not entirely a disagreeable looking man but from the way he regards me, down the end of his nose, I can tell he is the up and coming sort. Like social climbers claw their way to the top... this man clearly wants to secure a promotion for this little discovery but I do not like it when anyone cuts me out of a trick._ We'll see Captain if you get that promotion... we'll see._

"A valuable find Captain, I must congratulate you." I say, keeping my eyes on Ward but my words are for Allen alone. He does not seem to notice but Richard does and he smirks, watching with amusement as I continue for he knows me well. "Tell me, have you read these letters, to insure they are of great importance to the General?"

"I saw it my duty." He replies haughtily.

"You must be very experienced in language sir." I smile.

"It was nothing for a Princeton graduate." He says, puffing out his chest.

I smile and nod then turn to Captain Henson, who has been watching most avidly and drop my eyes to half mast.

"Captain, a word, if you would?" I inquire.

He nods and we step away from the table and out of earshot of the others as I fold the letter back up in my hands.

"This letter should not have been read sir. I believe it does contain valuable information regarding the French army or even the recent attempts to usurp the Portugese throne, if the men these papers were taken from were indeed Spanish." I explain, my voice low.

"You don't know? Can't you read them?" The Captain demands, dropping his voice also.

I shake my head. "Not entirely sir. Each is written in at least two languages interwoven and seem to require a cipher to understand."

Captain Henson nods.

"I would like to request the aid of Lieutenant Cavaliero for this task sir. I believe he would be the best man to entrust this task to." I say. He's the best damned translator we have.

Captain Henson thinks for a moment then nods. "Very well. But you _and _he will do this, I'd much rather trust an Englishmen to this task than a foreigner alone."

I nod, deciding to say nothing to that at present. Captain Henson has his hangups as does everyman.

"I would suggest we say nothing at present about this though. Again, I do not think this should have been read." I repeat and he nods.

"Don't worry about Ward. I'll take care of that." He says with a fiendish gleam in his eye.

I nod and give him back the letter and we return to the table, where he slips the letter back into the satchel with the rest. Captain Henson says little of the fate of those letters but he hands them over to his steward and invites both Captain Ward and Allen to celebrate their good fortune with a glass of brandy. Captain Ward agrees heartily and follows Captain Henson out of the maze of tables and translators while Captain Allen only stays where he is. I meet his eyes and smile lightly. I want so terribly to hug him but I can't. I can't even bring myself to speak to him.

Instead I grab a piece of paper from the table we still stand at, pick up a quill and scratch a few words onto it. Setting the quill down I fold the paper several times and then give Richard a salute and turn to leave. But not before I give him a stealthy wink and allow my hand to brush the table, knocking the folded paper onto the ground. Then I head for the tent entrance and pick up my shako from Thomas. Out of the corner of my eye I think I see Richard bend over and pick something up, but I am not sure. I leave the tent with a smile.

I-I-I

It's dark now and I would very dearly love to be snugged up in my little tent for it's going to be an early day tomorrow, full of working on those letters, but I give my mount another kick and she falls into an easy trot. It doesn't take me long before I reach the edge of the army encampment and then a few minutes later I pass the string of wagons and gypsies plying their trade, either for a simple meal and drink or a night's company. I trot on for another several minutes before I reach the small hill overlooking the town and next to it the grand army of Lord Wellesley.

I sit there for a few minutes atop my handsome mare and look at the dancing lantern and firelight dotting the sea of tents and marvel at it's quiet beauty basked in the moonlight and all apparent signs of war hidden from sight. Then the muffled sound of hoof beats on the soft dirt road causes me to turn and I happily watch as Captain Allen approaches on his own handsome steed, looking gallant in the moonlight.

"Hello Princess." Richard grins, steering his steed directly for me until my foot is pressed up against the edge of his saddle and mine his.

Luckily I've removed my shako as I waited, because he doesn't waist a moment in grabbing my hair and pulling my face to his and I don't object. No. I let him kiss me. I let go of my reins and slip my hands up and hold either side his face in my hands and I kiss him. Lips, tongue _and _soul. I know I shouldn't but the moment his lips touch mine my loneliness comes rushing back to me and I don't care much about anything else anymore.

When we finally break away Richard doesn't pull away, instead we stay as we are and just look at each other. He's got that damned half smirk on his lips but his breath is ragged, and so is mine. I know for sure that if I didn't have a horse under me I'd be in his lap and in a great deal of trouble but I wouldn't mind one bit. _I try to be good but._.. I slip my fingers into his hair about his face and wait for him to kiss me again. And he does. _Oh Richard. _

When we pull away again I look at Richard and his feverish eyes and feel shame worm its way into my gut. I don't know why I do at this moment, but I think about Jaimy, and I push myself away from Richard. Turning my face away, feeling shame for that kiss I centre myself in my own saddle and pick at the saddles' stitching between my legs, thinking about Jaimy.

"What? Now you won't even look at me?" Richard grins, laying his land on my thigh, after a minute or two.

I shake my head but I don't push his hand away.

"I shouldn't have done that." I murmur._ I shouldn't do that to Jaimy anymore. I've hurt him enough._

Richard only grins, he doesn't question me, instead he's quiet a few moments then "So what's it this time? What did Henson call you?"

"It's Jack Read." I reply. "Lieutenant Jack Read."

Richard takes his hand off my tight and slips it under my chin, turning my face towards the moonlight. "And they can't tell you're a girl? Hell, they've got to be blind. You've done pretty good though, since we've docked here. _Lieutenant_."

I blush lightly and pull away from him. I sit quietly a moment, peevishly stroking my mare's mane, and frown.

"How was Satubal?"

"Hot." Richard replies with a smirk as he pulls one of his cigars out of his breast pocket and lights it.

I smile to myself as the familiar scent of cigar smoke swirls around me. I've always hated the vile things but I'm surprised how much I've missed the smell of Richard's cheroot. I lean back a little in my saddle and look over at him, slowly feeling more comfortable once again. I am here and so is Richard, and that's all I allow myself to think about.

"So...those Spaniards...?" I say, raising my brows slightly.

"Ahh. That is why you wanted me here. You didn't want me to-"

"Richard."

He smiles and takes another drag from his cigar and blows the smoke out before him into the clear moons face then arches his brow defiantly. "I don't know if I am at liberty to discuss such events with you, a mere Lieutenant. It might take some persuasion."

All I want to know is what kind of men these men were but the look on Richard's face says differently. I don't know if he knows anymore than I do at this point but it would help me to know anything further. I weigh the possibility and force a sigh for his benefit.

"What do you want?"

Richard grins, his cigar clenched between his teeth, and gazes out over the encampment. _My God, how I've missed this man._

"An evening with the lovely Princess Pretty Tail for starters." he says turning back to me. "The next thing I'll hold for then."

"Richard. I need to know now. I start-"

"You what Princess?"

I bite my lip and flare my nostrils at him, just grinning at me. _Damn you_. I turn my face away and frown. He laughs and although I am mad at him the sound of his deep laughter warms my heart.

"Shall we say tomorrow Princess?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Sunday."

Richard looks like he'd like to object but he doesn't. It's only three days from now.

"You are posted here for some time?" I ask then. Anxious to know how soon I'm to loose his company again. The first time he left we hadn't been two days on Portugese soil before he was ordered away.

"For now." He tells me, taping the ashes from his cheroot. "Until they decide to send us on some other dull round up job."

"Dull?" I snort.

Richard smirks but says nothing, he just watches me and I can't help but frown. _Damn. I thought I could do it too, smart him out of the information_. I look over the camp and notice a few lights winking out.

"We best get back." I say as I slip the reins between my fingers and look across to Richard. It's plain I won't be getting much information out of his tonight.

"They'll be fine without us. I say we go find one of those gypsy camps, pay for a tent and have ourselves a proper reunion." He says, leaning in towards me again. " What do you say to that Princess?"

I roll my eyes and put my hand on his chest, pushing him back. " Didn't you have enough romps with handsome lasses in Satubal to hold you?"

Richard gives me a grin. "None as handsome as you Princess."

"I am sure." I shake my head and give my mare a little tug, seeing as she's getting right familiar with Richard's steed. "Now, now, none of that you saucy thing."

Richard laughs as my futile attempts to pull the mare's head from his mount's, which I don't appreciate but he reaches over and takes hold of my saddle, pulling me close again until he's leering at me with lusty eyes.

"Looks like they've got the right idea." he smiles.

For his benefit I smile and give the end of his nose a quick kiss, to distract from my shallow breath, before shaking my head. "I've no desire for a foal nor a broken vow."

"Ahh. The vow." Richard smirks and sits back but thankfully says nothing more and instead flicks his cheroot into the dirt to his left. "I do believe you are right about getting back though... as long as you are sure about not paying a visit to those gypsy camps."

"I am sure." I reply.

Richard sighs and takes up his reins. "Very well."

We pull our mounts away from each other and give them a gentle kick and in short duration we are trotting down the hill back towards the town and the encamped army but as we do we pass through a shady path, which is hidden from the moonlight, and Richard slows his steed and reaches over and takes my face in his hand and pulls my face to his. _Oh Richard_. I breath heavily when we break away and am glad for the darkness we now sit because I am can feel my face heat from the kiss.

"Sunday." he tells me. I nod. "Meet me here at noon. And remember I don't want _Lieutenant Read_, I want _Princess_."

I nod weakly.

"And don't even think of standing me up." he grins.

I have to smile at that. I promise I wont and he seems satisfied. We quickly kiss once more then we readjust ourselves in our saddles and ride back to the encampment the rest of the way in silence. We part ways just before we reach the first tents and Richard wheels his mount around and trots off as I ride back up the main path into the centre of the encampment. I return my frisky mare to the stable hand and head to my tent. I am both exhausted and distracted but I know for sure I want nothing more now than an uninterrupted and blissful sleep for I am feeling the best at this moment than I've been in this place.

I duck into my tent, shrug off my jacket, toe off my boots and drop down onto my cot and close my eyes and sigh. As I always do I offer up a short prayer for my friends and prepared for sleep to claim me.

_I love you Jaimy, I hope you are safe and well. I pray everyday that I see you soon and... I am trying to be good_.


	3. Chapter 2

: Sorry this took so long guys. No excuse really for not posting... sorry.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_Lieutenant Jack Read_

_Lord Wellesley's Encampment_

_Lisbon, Portugal_

_Lieutenant James Emerson Fletcher_

_Chopstick Charlie's Fortress_

_Rangoon, Burma_

_Dear Jaimy,_

_I hope this letter finds you safely in the care of Charlie's fortress and well. By this line, I hope you've realized that this is not some letter from some army Lieutenant but a letter from someone who's writing to you yet again from the other side of the world. I don't know if you still care for me Jaimy, or even if you are well but I will ask that Charlie give you this letter only if you are well enough to read it. But I suppose these are just idle thoughts that help me to believe you are getting well again and still care for me, someone who's caused you far too much trouble since we've met._

_I will write this as I've always written your letters, only to hope you recognize me. I cannot write down who this is, it is too dangerous but I hope you know already. I, as you might have realized, am once again fighting for King and Country though not fully by my own choice. I've had Higgins write to you, which I hope you've received a full account of the events surrounding our finding you again and the events that find me here. I am sorry but I can't tell you more... I wish I could but I will have to leave that to Higgins._

_I do not know what else I can tell you, besides the fact not to worry about me here. I have found some friends amongst the ranks, some old and some new, so you needn't worry. Just worry about getting yourself well again for my sake. I am sorry I am not there next to you, to nurse you back to health as I should, because I feel this whole mess is _my _fault. Please forgive me Jaimy, I tried, but one day maybe I'll tell you why I came here instead. I hope you will forgive me for it. _

_I hope that you also find the time to see Burma, it is a beautiful place and I know you will find it as enjoyable as I did while I was land bound. Maybe Sidrah can show you, if Charlie would allow it? She's an excellent guide and a very good friend. She's promised me she'd look out for you, I hope you allow her to. _

_I want to write more Jaimy, if not just to distract me from this place, but the rider carrying the mail has just arrived and I must get this to him before he leaves. So please forgive the length of this letter and know that I pray you are well and hope you can read between the lines I have to print here for appearance sake and know the only think I have to say to you and pray you feel the same. But I hope that you enjoy the charms and distraction of Charlie's beautiful harem of silk-clad women. I really do... I was once in that tub Jaimy, I know how good it feels so I will not judge you. After all who am I to? I long to hear from you if you can make yourself reply to this letter... even if it is to tell me something deep down I fear is coming. Whatever it is I remain_

_Always yr,_

_J._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"How's it coming Gaspard?" I ask. It's morning, and the day is busy for all today, even little Thomas was too busy to run us an errand to the mess tent so I've just gotten back from gettin' us both some coffee.

I set it down on the table between us and look at the seemingly endless pile of letters with a frown. Gaspard and I have been translating these letters for two days now and we're both gettin' a little tired of it. It's exciting work to solve them, sure, but it's useless without a cipher... and we still haven't figured it out yet so it's quickly losing it's thrill.

"I've finished those." Gaspard replies gesturing to the letters on his right as he picks up his mug of coffee. He sits back and we drink for a moment looking over our work. "I've been working on the cipher and I think I may have it this time."

"Really?"

"It's slow work but yes." He nods and I am happy to hear it.

It has been slow coming, lots of late nights and headaches, so much so that I was starting to worry. Like in any army task time is of prime importance... and with my plans with Richard looming for tomorrow I was stating to worry I might have to cancel but now I don't have to give it up... I hope.

"Do you think we'll crack it today?" I ask him cautiously.

He gives me a shrug and looks down at the papers again. "With steady work we might, it's hard to say it's awash with differences. These letters were not written by amateurs."

I nod and we get back to work, it's all we can do, besides it keeps my mind off my worries for Jaimy.

That night, I stumble back to my tent and Gaspard to his. We worked steadily all day on the letters and managed to gain a lot of ground with the cipher but we haven't cracked it yet. I am not happy about the bloody stupid thing but I am too exhausted to care much. The second I hit the hard cot I call home these days I fall into a deep dreamless sleep and all spies, languages and codes are forgotten.

-I-I-I-

When I awake the next morning, before the normal bugle blast, there is much noise outside my tent. A steady pound of feet, men and beast, and orders shouted this way and that. Happy, I've not time to shed my uniform last night I throw back my tent flap and step out to watch several legions of soldiers march past before me.

Unhappy not only to be awoken so bloody early in the morning, I frown and glance about, and see Gaspard standing in front of his tent in the same manner I am mine. Growling to the men marching by I throw my hand in the air and call to him above the clamour of feet and voice.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Looks like we're moving out." he says, buttoning up his coat.

"We've had no orders." I retort. They wouldn't... would they?

"We've been busy." Gaspard replies, smoothing down his dark hair, as he gauges my reaction.

_Damn. He's right. _

"Bloody hell." I growl. So much for that. So much for the safety of the city. So much for Richard. I thrust my hands on my hips and scowl at the soldiers marching by until a rider pounds by and then another. I want to curse, kick at the dirt anything but I realize I'm being watched and just turn back to Gaspard and shrug.

"I had a date." I say with a forced smirk.

Gaspard scoffs and shakes his head. He's used to my ways by now, my _supposed _reputation, and takes the comment for truth. I am glad of it. That and it's that moment that another rider trots up and reels in his stag. I look up and am surprised to see the face of Lord Allen.

"Captain Allen." I say, snapping a quick but tired salute, beside me Gaspard does the same but Richard only nods in reply.

Richard looks to Gaspard without a word to me and says strongly. "We're moving out Lieutenant, report to Captain Henson."

Gaspard snaps off another salute, gives me a nod, and is gone. A little miffed at his brisk tone I frown at Richard.

"What's going on Captain?"

Richard smirks down at me. "Sorry but we're going to have to put our little rendevous on hold for the time being. A shame really. I should have carried you off that night it seems."

I step closer to his horse and scowl up at him then. "Someone could hear you, you idiot." I hiss. "Now what the hell is going on around here?"

"Armys move." he says simply with a smirk

"Yes but so suddenly?"

"You work out those letters yet?"

I look at him and frown, resenting his sarcasm, but I shake my head as much as I don't want to.

"You'd better get a move on _Lieutenant_." he tells me, his eyes dancing, as he pulls on the reigns of his steed and he steps back from me. "And be ready, as soon as this army stops again I mean to collect on our bargain."

I step back and let him go. I don't have the time nor the energy to engage in his kind of banter. He looks down at me with one last smirk then digs his heels into his mount's flanks and rears off with his company. Me, I only wait long enough for them to pass then cross the lane in the shroud of their dust and head for Lord Wellesley's tent, which has been my home now for five weeks. I should have seen this coming. Men and boys dart in and out of tents surrounding, shouting orders, messengers charge off in every direction. This is war, tis is how it goes I know that from experience but I am not happy we couldn't figure those letters out first. No doubt they'll be passed onto some other translator and all our hard work with be someone else's gain.

Resentful, I push through the flap of the tent and scan over the normal activity within. I don't understand? Aren't we all going too? Some stewards run through the tent faster than usual, some are packing up a few tables, charts and papers but the rest work on as usual.

"Read. It's about time."

I turn and quickly snap off a salute at the sound of Captain Henson's voice. I hadn't seen him standing off to my left with Mr. Cole.

"Captain, I had no word we were moving out...I don't understand?" I ask, looking back over the mixture of translators and stewards.

"Not us. You."

My head snaps back towards him and I frown. "But the letters-"

"Yes, good work. Cavaliero gave them to me a few hours ago, Lord Wellesley is very pleased." Captain Henson replies, waving Cole off. "Thanks to you the army is moving and this is to be a depot now. A translation station. You lucky bastard, you'll get all the action. Lord Wellesley has asked for you to be assigned to his company, along with three men of your choice. You decamp now so make your choice."

I gape for a moment, lookin' around the tent. I don't understand. _How? Why_? Captain Henson barks out an order to the nearest steward then brings his impatient gaze back to me. I feel the annoyance in his gaze so I make my choice quickly, I will talk to Gaspard later.

"Cavaliero, Bennett and Cox sir."

"Cox?" Captain Henson snorts.

"He's a good lad, besides we could use an errand boy." I reply quickly, knowing too well of the Captain's prejudice for many. Truth is I also know how uncaring Captain Henson is, Thomas wouldn't last long here. I'm doing this to protect him... at least I will try.

"Fine. Get him out from under my feet, he's useless to me anyway. Cole! Write the names. Lieutenant, suggest you strike your tent and write your sweetheart goodbye, it will be sometime before you return."

"Thank you Captain. I wish you well." I snap off a salute.

"You too Read. You were dammed good company in the hell hole."

"Thank you sir."

With that I collect my men and give the order. We're headin' out. We are off to the fight... wherever it might be.

-I-I-I-

It doesn't take long at all before we are outfitted with horses and join the rest of the army as we march north. Thomas sits with Bennett in the wagon before us with a few other interpreters and stewards in Lord Wellesley's employ but Gaspard and I ride horseback behind, since we are both Lieutenants. We are both exhausted and distracted by the sudden order to move camp from Lord Wellesley but that's not the only thing on my mind. I cut my eyes across to Gaspard riding next to me and watch him for a few minutes, riding solidly along. If I remember anything about Herr Hoffman's equestrian class, it's how to spot an experienced rider and I can tell from just a few moments that this man has many skills he hasn't divulged. For now though, I push that thought aside to discuss another.

"Lieutenant Cavaliero." I ask seriously, using his title since we are not alone. "I feel I must ask you about those letters. Captain Henson told me you gave them to him in my name."

Gaspard rides along lucidly on his mount and looks off towards the army before us. He doesn't say anything for a long moment.

"Don't misunderstand me I am not angry just confused. When did you figure them out and why didn't you share it with me?" I ask although it sounds odd in my own ears. "I thought you gave them up the same time I did."

"I did but I went back. We had almost deciphered it before we left, I only spent an extra hour or two on it. I handed it over to the Captain as soon as it was done then returned to my tent." He explains

"But you solved it, why tell Henson it was by my hand?"

"I believe in giving credit where it is due. Besides if you weren't here I would have no commanding officer."

I smile and look off at the army. "I'm sure they would find someone easily enough to replace me."

"Perhaps." Gaspard replies. "Perhaps not. If I may say so Lieutenant, I've never served with someone _quite _like you."

I look over at him and want to smile but instead I force myself to simply nod in thanks, again just for appearance sake you handsome one. "I will take that as a compliment and I thank you."

Gaspard nods and we turn our eyes forward once again, following without complaint the movement of the army. The life of a solider I suppose but it's a wretched one. Rumours swirl around us as to where we are going and why, news of Marshal Soult's army is on everyone's tongue but I'm not excited for battle like many here are. Many have never tasted war and it is an unrealistic dream of honour for them.

In a moment we are joined by another rider, one I am pleased to recognize as Lieutenant Henry Swift. We were on the same ship from England and shared many hands of poker on the voyage from London. He is a right good cove, easy on the eyes and liberal with whit. A good hand at cards too. I would have liked more of his company in this wretched place but he was posted to another detachment when we arrived though and this is the first I have seen him since the day we arrived in Portugal. It is a large army.

"Swift. Well met." I smile, knuckling my brow in salute. He does the same.

"Well met Read. It's been a while hasn't it?" Henry replies with his ever present smirk.

"It has indeed." I look across at Gaspard and back to Swift. "Swift, may I introduce Second Lieutenant Gaspard Cavaliero. Cavaliero, Lieutenant Henry Swift."

They exchange salutes and Swift's horse settles into a steady walk in harmony with ours as we exchange the news.

"So tell me Read, how many of your mates pockets have you cleaned out?" Swift asks with a smirk.

"Who has had the time to gamble?" I ask with a smile. "Even if we did have the time, after the brawl that happened some days after our arrival my Captain has forbidden bets of any sort amongst his officers."

"Too bad. I'm making a killing over in the divisions around me." Henry replies. "Thanks to your lessons."

"When did I ever give you a lesson?" I exclaim.

"I'm a quick study." Swift says with a fiendish gleam in his eye.

I laugh. "I should charge you for that then."

"Haven't you cleaned me out enough?"

"Seems like I haven't if you still had the time and the gall to press your luck here." I retort.

"Well, meet me sometime out of earshot of your Captain and we'll see if we can settle the debt with a few hands." Swift tells me.

I just wave him off, rolling my eyes. There's no way I'd risk it. The last man they caught going against orders was stripped of his rank. It ain't the cat but it's enough to make me ignore the temptation. I like my position far too much.

"Would you look at this?" Swift says then, gesturing over the army before us. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

I snort. "If you think this is beautiful you'd better check your head. This is just a group of hot, stinking, tired men marching across a piece of land because someone told them to. There ain't nothin' beautiful about any of this."

"Alright, I'll admit it ain't a fresh Spanish girl but it's dammed close." Swift replies quickly. "I mean this is the ticket! After this we'll all go home heroes and have our choice of women just for spending a month in this bloody place."

I turn to Swift with a frown and an urge to call him out for that stupid comment but he turns to Gaspard and gives him an elbow.

"Eh man? What do you say about that? I'm sure you'd like your pick of women like the rest of us."

"Battle is the most magnificent competition from where I am from, it brings out all the best, it removes all that is base... but what I see before me sickens me. It is just an illusion." Gaspard says, turning to Swift, his voice calm but sharp enough to make me shut my mouth and stare forward. "Men full of pride and duty, full of hate for cowards and those who do not fight or fear it. _All _men are afraid in battle. On the battlefield no man fights for duty and honour, they fight for their life alone... the one thing they swore was of no consequence the moment they answered the call to battle. That is nothing I would wish as payment for beautiful company."

Swift stares at Gaspard a moment then snorts. "You haven't been in battle much have you?"

"Have you?" Gaspard demands, looking Henry right in the eye without shame or fear. "If you had, you would not talk of it as you do."

I look between the men with surprise. I like Swift but I am proud for Gaspard calling him out. He really shouldn't, being in a lower position than Henry but he does it with so much authority and confident that Swift doesn't know what to say. Neither do I to be fair but know I have to intervene before Henry recovers. I don't want a duel on my hands.

"Cavaliero has seen much battle Swift." I say, forcing him to look at me. "I would advise you not to press him for evidence of it, you might not be pleased with the result."

Swift clears his throat. "Aye, well I wouldn't want to make an enemy I couldn't best."

I nod and he pulls on his reins, moving the horse away from us a little.

"I must be off now though, back to my detachment before they find I'm gone. Good to see you again Read. Cavaliero."

I nod but Gaspard does not, it doesn't matter though because Swift doesn't wait. In a moment he is gone and we are alone again amidst this huge army of men. I look across at Gaspard, watching the horizon, his face expressionless and bleak. Again I wonder about him. Just when I think I have him figured out he goes and does something that goes against everything I think him to be. I always thought I was a good judge when it came to men, when it came to friends but now... this one is ruining my reputation and frustrating me beyond belief. Tired, I turn my eyes to the horizon as well and contend myself with my own thoughts.

"There is no glory in battle worth the blood it costs."

I turn to Gaspard, looking out over the vast army around us. Several thousand before us and several thousand behind, moving like a slow but deadly shadow across the landscape. I too look around at it and frown. _Too true my friend_. If we're lucky half of these men with survive and less unharmed.

"No, but many believe there is. I don't agree with them but I do envy their ignorance." I sigh, readjusting myself in my saddle.

"But you know what comes." Gaspard tells me. "They do not."

I shrug. "Aye but as you said before, no one thinks of anything but fear on the battle field. I know that from experience."

"I am told it takes time for that fear to lessen." Gaspard replies looking off again. "That has helped me at any rate."

I nod slowly. "...I've learned quickly that knowing a friend is covering your tail in battle brings great comfort." I say, Gaspard smiles at my phrase, but I press on. "Since we're likely to be in the same company I'd like to know my tail is covered..."

Gaspard nods, his light smirk still curving his lips. "I shall cover it to the best of my ability sir."

I smile and nod. "And I shall cover yours."

"I would appreciate it sir."

"There is something else though Lieutenant." I say, looking to the wagon before us. "I trust Bennett in battle, he has known war before, but Cox..."

Gaspard looks at the wagon and catches my meaning as we watch young Thomas look out over the army excitedly. He looks back at me and we share a look of understanding.

"I don't know what'll happen in battle but I've known far too many boys cut down in battle to be ignorant of the possibility something will happen." I tell my friend honestly. I think about Benji and Ned then and feel a sickening dread for my young Thomas.

"I understand."

"It's not that I am giving you the responsibility but there might be a time that I am unable to look out for him-" I continue quickly.

"There is no need to ask Lieutenant." Gaspard tells me strongly, shutting me up right off. "He will be looked out for."

"Thank you Cavaleiro."

He just nods and says nothing, turning his eyes back to the horizon of soldiers. I don't know where we're going or what's going to happen to us but right now I am just thankful I've got a friend riding next to me. Even if he can't know anything real about me, or ain't ever going to, I'm just glad he's a friend.

I turn my eyes back to the horizon too and although I don't want to be here, or anywhere close to here, I feel a little better about everything happening now. For now I'm safe, and there's always hope I'll hear from Jaimy. But even if I don't, I have friends here and they chase away the darkness in my mind. For now at least. I don't know what tomorrow will bring but today ain't too bad.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Lieutenant Jack Read_

_On the Move_

_Somewhere Hot, Portugal_

_Lieutenant James Emerson Fletcher_

_Chopstick Charlie's Fortress_

_Rangoon, Burma_

_Dear Jaimy,_

_I hope you are safe and well and are enjoying all Burma has to offer. Did you take my advice and take in the sights? Isn't it beautiful? I for one had the best time running around the city and beyond with Sidrah... but forgive me for that. At the time I was not able to leave to return to you and the others. I would have if I could but... I'm sure Charlie has told you and if not I ask that you ask him for the story of the street performer his man caught for speaking English. It is quite a story. _

_Well, we are on the move again. To where I do not know. Even if I did I couldn't write it here, even to you. I am sorry. All I can say is it grows hotter by the day. Most of the men bear up alright, their spirits are still as high the day we arrived but many good English coves find the heat too much. England isn't anything like it is here. Me, I've been everywhere so I'm do alright. as do the Portugese we have with us. They laugh at us sweating along but it's all in kindness. They teach us tricks on how to stay cool and it helps. It strengthens the unity of the army too, which is always good. _

_Surprisingly enough we even have some Spanish with us. I've befriended a few and practice my Spanish with them. They're all good men and are impressed with my serious attempts at their language. I already know quite a bit but every little bit helps. Besides its fun to talk about some of the more annoying Englishmen without them knowing a word I say. It's all in good fun though... but some deserve it. You'd like the friends I've made._

_I wonder if you have heard from any of our friends? Of Higgins or of any of the brotherhood? They never gave up hope on you or me in our time of need Jaimy. I hope you were told that. So many other's too I owe so much to. I heard about the friends you came to have as well, after I joined up with Higgins again. Seems there was one rogue who did much for us yet again. And I thank him for that, wherever he is, but it was really a certain doctor who gave the most help. Oh how I wish I was with you now and we could talk of everything I want to so badly. But more than that I wish others things. If you know what I mean. _

_I am sorry yet again Jaimy but I must go now. Duty calls and I cannot spare much more paper. I'll have to buy some the next chance I get and write a proper letter. My prayers and thoughts are with you. Wishing I could say more. _

_Always yr,_

_J_

_James Emerson Fletcher_

_Chopstick Charlie's Fortress_

_Rangoon, Burma_

_Lieutenant Jack Read_

_Lord Wellesley's Encampment_

_Lisbon, Portugal_

_Dear Jacky,_

_I do not know how to begin this letter, nor do I know how to write it. I will start it how I've always started them, and say I hope this letter finds you safe and well, although I am not happy to hear of your current location nor occupation but I cannot dwell on that now. I am well enough to write you and that is enough for now, though I struggle to accept that I am writing you and not your departed soul as I seem to have been doing for some time now. I don't think I will be able to fully accept it until I behold you once again but I will try. Hopefully writing to you will help._

_I have, not two days ago, read the letter from Higgins you spoke about and was shaken by his words. I denied them fully for most of these past few days but after receiving the same story from Charlie's own lips, I've found it's contents to be a hazy memory. I will not lie, I still find it hard to remember but it still shocks me. Especially his account on the road. I only wish I had an ounce of the amount of faith you have. _

_I do not care who reads this though because I will not hide what I have to write next. I want _you _to read it. What have I done to ever deserve such a girl as you? I can hardly bear it Jacky, laying here halfway around the world from you. My dear love, if you _are _alive, how can you question my feelings for you? After all you've done to save me... after so much pain you yet love me? And ever still you were prepared to let me go. Higgins wrote it all out. I know everything that happened. How can I not still love you, from the depths of my heart... I am yours always._

_Your letter disturbed me though, the thought of you in the army. I could not stop you the first time you went off to war and it seems I cannot this time either and it makes me mad to think of you in danger. Then again isn't this always the way? How does this always happen? What do you do to get yourself in situations like this? And why is it always this way? Why can't I protect you like I should? I pray you are careful and as to the friends you wrote about I am concerned who you might have with you. You've always been an easy one to befriend but should they find out who you really are... no I will not think about that. How could they know, you are a Lieutenant. No doubt you have an entire story worked out to protect yourself, your identity, you were always good at that. I only pray those old friends you spoke of are of good character. It has been a long time Jacky and I know I shouldn't dare to hope you are still as you were when we pledged our love all those years ago. So much has happened... No, I will not think of that either, I will only ask you be careful._

_As for me, I know I have done wrong Jacky and not stayed true to you. I know you know all that happened during the time I believed you were lost to me forever and I only ask you to forgive me for what I will tell you now. I will not lie to you and tell you I did not grieve for that girl that died on the road, when it happened and long after, I feel I must tell you that at least. I did love her but my heart was always yours. You would have liked her, at least I hope you would have. I was driven mad by the thought that you were lost to me and although I still doubt you are alive, those around me tell me it will take time still to accept it, each day my hope grows brighter. I only hope it is not to late._

_If your letter was not enough to convince me of your being alive, your friends work hard to banish my doubts. You seems to leave a wake wherever you go, my girl. Your friend Sidrah doesn't leave my side except when her father comes to sit with me. He's told me about you, his western daughter, and all you have done for him. He speaks of you fondly and always with an assumed look on his face, which makes me glad somehow. He always speaks of your little Indian boy and although I did blame him for your death, I am glad to know you both survived the typhoon. _

_I've asked Sidrah the date just now and am saddened to hear it. I cannot remember hardly anything but a dark haze and flurry of faces but everything between my last clear memory, that of kissing you goodbye on the deck of your ship, and that, now I am sorry to say has been far too long. December of 1807 was the last time I saw you, it is now May 1809. What happened to make us, either you or me deserve this fate. I will try and press Charlie to let me go so I can come to you, so I can find you. I've asked Sidrah but she only shakes her head and makes me rest. She is a kind girl but I do not want kind, I do not this bed, I only want you wherever you are. _

_Charlie has come again, I must press him to let me go. I am yours forever. I pray you are safe, well and happy._

_Yr Most Humble etc,_

_James_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I sit now around a fire with a few men from our division, all tired and sore... all disappointed. We've seen battle today, some of us, and we have seen defeat. It isn't a big loss but is one all the same and any defeat is enough to sully the pride of any hungry man. Me, the coward that I am, am just thankful I was not in the fight. It was more of a chase really though. An advance guard of Marshal Soult's army was spotted and the order was given to capture them but we were not fast enough. They escaped, just barely, and our men returned disappointed and chastised.

No one was happy we've just marched so bloody far just to miss our chance of surprise but at least we are now told what the plan is... well some of us. I'm sitting now with Gaspard, Captain Eduardo Valdaz, Captain Alberto Langan and Lieutenant Rafael Trijbits. My Spanish gentlemen. During our march across the country Gaspard found them brought them to our fire one night, with the claim he had found more men to help watch our backs, and ever since we have all come to be good friends. They are all quite fun despite their stern appearances. Some of which I'm sure I could twist around my finger if I get the chance to dress as a girl again but... _sigh_... I cannot, so I must satisfy myself with being the young witty English lad. _Oh well, I can wait._

"So we marched all this way just to catch the guard?" I ask, pulling my skewered chunk of meat out of the fire and examining it. I barely look across as I ask, to the other men but they do the same. This is how we spend our evenings now.

"No. We marched all this way because Lord Wellesley ordered us to." Alberto says to that.

"Yes but..." _I'm not convinced_. "... there's got to be some plan."

"The plan was surprise." Eduardo explains slowly. "That is why the army was driven so far so fast. The chance was taken but the pieces ending in victory did not fall where the great Lord expected them to. We have lost the element of surprise. That is not an easy thing to recover from. We will now have to recover with strength."

Eduardo is the oldest and wisest among us. It sounds shallow coming from the youngest but it's true. Gaspard's told me he is only three years Alberto's senior but he makes that small gap widen by his experience. I haven't learned much about him yet, not as much as the other men, but he screams of the old sort of man. The real gentleman type. The kind of man who is ruled by loyalty, who's duelled more times than I've sung a song, and who knows how to do almost anything he'd be asked to do. He's a quiet man but that just adds to the ora. An ora I happen to love. _What girl doesn't love a mystery? _

"Marshal Soult will know we are coming, he will strengthen his army." Rafael adds, poking at the fire. "We will have to do the same."

"But all the men we have are here." I retort.

Alberto smiles lightly. "That is what you think young English."

"Then what about the rumours of defectors?"

"Every army has rumours." Alberto replies. "Do not to listen to idle talk. If one has time to create lies, one is not worth the risk of taking into your company."

I nod and don't press the subject any further. I hate spies enough already. I especially hate false spies, double agents, working both sides of the fence. It makes me sick. Just then, as I'm about to dig into my roasted meat, young Thomas comes bounding up all out of breath and panting hard.

"Lieutenant Read sir, Captain Bowen wants to see you right away. He's in his tent sir. It's by the new planning tent, next to Lord Wellesley's tent... sir." Thomas pants.

I stand, brush myself off and hand my skewer to Thomas.

"Thank you Mr. Cox. Help yourself." I say and he smiles from ear to ear which warms my heart. Enjoy my meat lad. "Then to your tent young sir. It will be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

I give his hair a bit of a ruffle, which never causes any complaints, and give the men a nod. I'll be back. They remain where they are and as I walk away I hear a low muffle of voices as they fall into conversation again. About war? I don't know. Captain Bowen calls and little Jacky must answer.

"We advance to Oporto." Captain Bowen nearly exclaims as he thrusts a letter into my hand. "You're orders."

I unsure of what this means, I look from Captain Bowen to the letter in my hand and frown but he doesn't notice so I tear open the letter right here and now without another moment. I'm anxious. I'm scared to be truthful but anxious all the same too. I scan the page and there, plain as day, is the order. It's short and very clear. _Shouldn't it be? _I re-fold the letter and snap off a salute.

"I will be ready sir."

Captain Bowen nods, not saying another word, and waves me off. I go. I'm happy to. I want nothing more to go back to the fireside with my mates. For tomorrow I surely will die.

In a few short minutes I'm back in sight of the fire and friends I had just left but somehow I doesn't feel the same. As I approach I notice Thomas is gone, probably gone to bed like I told him to, but the others are still here. I am glad, I really am. They'll help me forget my troubles, for tonight at least.

"Everything alright?" Rafael asks before I can even sit back down in my place.

I look up at him and frown. _So quick you are. How did you know? _Suddenly, without prompting I look across to my right as Gaspard stands. I don't know why but I just do. He too looks concerned. _Fine so be it. _Reluctantly I pull the letter from my jacket pocket and hold it out to Gaspard. He doesn't move.

"It's alright. It concerns all of us. I'm sure if you were all in earshot of your superiors you would have the same letter." I say for all.

Gaspard comes forward and takes the letter from my hand, carefully unfolds it and tilts it to catch the firelight, scanning the brief contents. When he finishes he re-folds it and hands it back, concern lightly creasing his face.

"We will see battle tomorrow." He says looking straight at me. "Why does this disturb you?"

"You know me, I am a coward." I reply. _I am also a girl... a very scared little girl who wants nothing more than to be somewhere safe with the man she loves, not some blood drenched battle field holding the broken body of someone she once called a friend. _

Gaspard shakes his head but says nothing. No, it's Eduardo who speaks.

"There is not one man here who feels differently than you do Lieutenant. Everyman feels fear in battle."

Easy for you to say. I shake my head. I appreciate it but...

"You don't look very afraid. None of you do." I say, looking from one face to the next until my gaze returns to Gaspard. He smiles lightly.

"We are not in battle now. Here we are amongst friends." He tells me kindly. "Out there, against the enemy, is when fear drives us. Not here."

My eyes rove from Gaspard's face to the face of each and every man sitting around the fire. My cowardly fear trickles away, for now at least, as I think of how lucky I am. You have friends here girl, friends who are ready to fight along side you for freedom, same as you. You've nothing to fear with your gallant young Spanish men. I have to smile at that as I look back to Gaspard.

"Thank you my friend." I tell him sincerely.

He nods, saying little else and watches as I walk over to my vacated spot and pick up my bottle of wine. We each have one, as officers, and the men all smile as I raise the bottle to the clear night sky.

"To friendship and peace me amigos." I say with a grin, toasting them all.

"To friendship & peace amigos!" They all chorus and knock back their bottles, each and everyone.

After we've toasted and quelled the nerves for tomorrow, for the time being, we fall back into our regular chorusing conversation. It's a jumble of English and Spanish but it's all good fun for all. Teasing soon ensues for Rafael and his recent conquest in one of the nearby villages but he bears it well and dishes all ribbing back in full. I join in merrily, quickly becoming the loudest of them all. We spend much of the night by the fire talking and trading tunes. I play a few songs on my penny whistle but as always I don't sing, in fear I might be discovered to have a very female singing voice. No matter I play well and Alberto teaches me a few Spanish numbers, him being quite the musical. All in all we have a grand times as always.

_Who says Jacky Faber has even ruined a good time?_ Never I say and I am to keep it that way.

Later, after we've drank, talked and sung our fill Eduardo sends us all off to our tents. Tomorrow is to be the biggest day we've seen yet and we need our rest. I walk with Gaspard towards our tents, again struck next to each other, we're tired and don't say much but I know it's there... the anxiety for tomorrow. Gaspard don't strike me as the coward like I am but I can tell he don't like battle. Who does really? Anyway I don't ask and he doesn't tell. We nod a goodnight outside our tents then disappear, each into our tent.

The second I'm inside and along with my own thoughts I can feel the loneliness creep in around me and crouch, ready to spring on me from the shadows on my mind. I sit on my bedroll and shrug off my jacket, wishing I had someone to keep the shadows of my mind at bay. As I set my jacket aside and toe off my boots I recall all the bedmates I've had over the years for that reason alone. Not all of them girls, not all of them safe... some were quite handsome amorous rouges... I can't help but smile for them.

_Wherever you are my handsome lads, I pray you are all safe and well. I thank you for all the joy and restful sleep you brought me, you were all the best of friends to this poor unfortunate soul... I hope I live to see you all again. _

Then, that starts me thinking of the possibility of another possible bedmate. I wonder how my charming young Spanish translator would fair against all those who've fought my demons before? I turn and look over my shoulder, blankly, wondering about that quite vividly. Mmm. I'll bet he'd be one of the best. Nothing but a bit of harmless snuggling and a kiss here and there... lots of arms and touching of course since it couldn't be helped. I'll bet he's well built beneath that stiff uniform... and tender too, he seems like... _no. _I shake my head and give myself a pinch for even thinking like that. I've got the best man, my love waiting for me.

I pull my rough blanket back and slip under it as I blow out the lantern. Then as always I close my eyes and offer up my little prayer for all my friends and whatever family I've got left. I don't know how much good these prayers of mine do but it calms my mind so I'll keep doin' it even if it don't always come off like I pray for.

_Well I'm off to war Jaimy, and I don't know if you know where I am or not but if I die here without seein' you again I hope that you know that I died lovin' you and that I tried my best to stay true to you my dear one. It weren't always easy, them bein' so many handsome lads about, but you've always been the most pretty of them to me. Honest Jaimy. I hope you're well and are safe wherever you are. I love you Jaimy. Night and I pray I'll get to see you again... I hope I've been good enough to be granted that. Pray for me, I could sure use the help._

I close my eyes them a try to sleep. I know it ain't gonna be easy but I try anyway. I ain't got no one to hold me if the nightmares come. As I knew though the nightmares do come as soon as I drift off and I see 'em all. LeFieve and his noose, Pap Beam and his shovel, Jardineaux and his pistol... they all rush at me from the dark edges of my mind and I can't get away from them. I yell and thrash. They all reach for me but it's Flashby who get's hold of me with his leering grin. He slips his hands around my neck and I scream but then I hear a voice that doesn't belong to my nightmares and I open my eyes. I'm back in my little tent, laying tangled in my blanket with Gaspard kneeling next to me, his hand on my arm and his face barely visible in the darkness but I know it's him.

Breathing heavily I sit up and stare blankly at his dark face. _What did I say? Did I give myself away?_

"Are you alright Jack?" He asks quietly, sitting back a little further from me.

For the moment I let myself believe I did not give myself away and wipe my face with my hands and groan.

"Just a nightmare. I get them a lot." I reply, my own voice hushed. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we woke more than myself." It's here I can see the faint flash of his smile. "You have a pair of powerful lungs sir."

I resist the urge to smile at that and instead free my blanket from my tangled legs and drape it over my shoulders.

"Is there anything I might get you to help?" Gaspard asks then.

"No, it's alright. Thank you Gaspard."

Gaspard doesn't move, he just nods but doesn't say anything for a long moment. I look across at him and even in the darkness, I know he has questions, besides I'm not ready to be left alone again so I don't send him off.

"Ever since my first brush with death I have these nightmares from time to time." I tell him quietly, slowly. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"...There was not very much I could make out."

"You're sure? I didn't say anything about a pirate or a Frenchman?" I ask, cocking a brow. I know I did, I remember the nightmare vividly... it's always the same.

Gaspard is quiet a moment then he stands "I did not hear a word of anything sir. I only came in and woke you."

I nod. A little bristled by his reply. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"Don't mention it sir. Good night."

"Yes, you too Cavaliero." I reply and with that he slips out of the tent and his gone.

I am quiet, I listen to him entre his tent and bed down again then I reach over and light my lamp, turn it down low and curl up in a ball on my bedroll. I don't know what happened just now. I don't know if I am safe or not but I do know that if this man wants an arrow in his quiver against me he has it. Because now I know the last face I saw before I awoke, a face that was very familiar, a face I cried out to for help. I cried out to the Emperor of France. Napoleon Bonaparte... the man we are now in war against. Why I did this I don't know, I've never done it before, but I know Gaspard heard me. I know it by his stiff reply '_I did not hear a word of anything_'. I look at the thick canvas of my tent in the direction of Gaspard's tent and I hold myself tighter... _yes you did. Will you expose me? Will you betray me without knowing the facts? _

I honestly don't know much of anything at this moment.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_James Emerson Fletcher_

_Chopstick Charlie's Fortress_

_Rangoon, Burma_

_Lieutenant Jack Read_

_Lord Wellesley's Encampment_

_Lisbon, Portugal_

_Dear One,_

_This will be brief, for I hope to travel before it. I am coming my love. I am well and I have my same mind. I am coming for you to take you home... wherever home is for you I do not know but I pray it is with me. I pray you are safe and well. I leave with the tide for Lisbon._

_Your loving & devoted,_

_James _

The next morning we are all called to our divisions before dawn even hints at her desire to light the sky. There is no trumpet blast calling each man from sleep, there is no need. Every man arrives in their divisions wide eyed and ready for action. Gaspard and I are posted inside Lord Wellesley's tent to deal with messengers as they come in while all the others, Eduardo, Rafael, Alberto, Swift and Richard and everyone else will be posted to the divisions fighting the battle. I do not envy them but I pray for them even now.

As everyone was rushing about to their divisions Richard found me amongst the quiet upheaval of men, horses and weaponry. I was shocked to see him ride up, as he did, but I didn't take me long for my worry to take the upper hand. Richard thankfully did not dismount, for if he had I surely would have latched onto him, army be dammed, but he didn't and I was saved a scourging.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss, standing close by his knee.

Richard grins down at me, flashing that brilliant smile that weakens my knees almost instantly. "I couldn't go without knowing my Princess had a safe place tucked away to ride out the storm."

I glance around us but no one seems to take notice. I allow myself to give him a quick smile. "I'll be fine. I'm posted with the translators and stewards, far from the actual battle. What of you?"

"Front row." Richard grins. "I'll have the best seat in the house."

"You'll be careful won't you Allen?" I ask urgently, gripping his leg. "Don't do anything stupid. Male pride and all."

"And trade Male pride for the prospect of a romp with the fair Princess?" Richard grins. "I doubt heaven or hell would be as exciting as all that."

"I mean it Richard." I press.

Richard nods. "Just keep that perfect flesh in tact for me, after this bloody thing I intend to enjoy it."

"Fine, fine, just don't get your royal self hurt out there or you'll never see an inch of the 'perfect flesh' you so desire." I retort.

Richard smirks and leers down at me with heat in his eyes but he accepts my challenge and tells me he'll find me after the battle to collect. I smile but it's hollow. I'm worried about this man more than I am for my own skin, being on the front lines with all those soldiers, but I can't show it and it pains me. I am Lieutenant Jack Read I remind myself. I can't make a fool of myself by worrying like a girl. I meet Richard's eyes though and I hope he knows.

He smiles and pulls his horse to walk by me, back to his regiment. "I know."

"Just watch yourself."

Richard nods. "You too _Lieutenant_."

With that last farewell Richard rides off and I go to my post, to present myself for duty. The guard outside the tent doesn't even look me over as I approach, they know me well, so I whip my shako off and tuck in under my arm as I duck down under the flap and step inside. There are two tables in this tent, one with the main officers standing about it studying maps, and a second before it with stewards and translators working furiously. There are half the amount of men in this tent than I am used to but it is much better this way, no one stepping on toes or bumping elbows. No more will I be pressed in a tent with twenty sweating men. I am glad.

A sturdy man, middled aged and frowning, looks up at me as I enter. I give him a salute, as his uniform declares him to my superior but he says nothing, instead he turns to another man by his side and speaks to him. The other man turns and looks at me. He too is my superior, a Colonel, so I snap off another salute quickly and he looks me up and down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asks me, not very pleased to find another body in his presence it seems.

"I am Lieutenant Jack Read, Translator of Captain Bowen's detachment. I am reporting for duty sir." I say quickly, my back now ramrod straight.

"Captain Bowen? Ha." The man barks. "Your Captain is gone Lieutenant. Gone back to Lisbon."

_What?_

"You will now report directly to Lord Wellesley." He tells me, ignoring my surprise, and waves to one of the stewards.

_What!_

"What of my men sir?" I fumble.

The Colonel gives a quick order to the steward and then looks back at me with irritation. "_Your men _belong to Lord Wellesley's army, they of not of your bloody concern."

I bite my tongue. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I look blankly off and wait for my orders. The Colonel hands me a sealed letter.

"Present this to his Lordship, west Cavalry line, upon your arrival. Ride hard Lieutenant, you are expected."

I hit a brace, click my heels, bow and leave. _Lord Wellesley. They can't be serious... can they?_

I pull up at the edge of the edge of the army, worry knotting my gut somethin' terrible. We haven't gotten the order to move yet but with everyone standing at attention and every rider holding their skittish horses steady I know it won't be long. I don't know where Gaspard or the others are. I don't even know where Richard is but I do know I'll be going into battle.

He's hard to miss, Lord Wellesley. Even though I only saw him in passing once before. He's not like the other grisly old General's but instead he's quite young and rather handsome if you like that kind of man. Thin face with a high noble brow and good chin. He's dressed smartly in a fine scarlet uniform and is surrounded by a few men. Even from afar I can tell why he's so highly respected. Sure he ain't Napoleon but he takes great pride in his men.

I ride up and dismount as gracefully as I can and give General Wellesley a bow and then my best salute.

"My Lord, I have been transferred to your company. These are my orders sir." I say and hold the letter out to him. The other officers standing by exchange glances and look down at me but I try not to notice. No I just watch as Lord Wellesley takes the letter form my own hand and breaks it open, scans it's page then re-folds it and hands it back.

"Name and rank."

"Jack Read, Lieutenant."

"Welcome to the battle Lieutenant." He tells me, looking me up at down with a slight smile. "Not very big are you?"

I shake my head. _If you had any idea._

"No matter, you'll do well." Lord Wellesley turns to his officers standing about and sends them off. I remain where I am and I am joined by a solider holding a pure white Arabian stallion by the halter. I gape in jealous at this majestic creature next to me and glance at my dull grey mare standing meekly by my side. I give her a pat. _Don't worry yourself girl, he's a 'beaut but I like the riffraff best and you've got heart._

In a moment Lord Wellesley returns and looks at me and my little mare, Dancer.

"This one yours?" he asks.

"She belongs to the army my Lord but I was given charge of her when I arrived in Lisbon." I reply meekly.

"Good. Mount up Lieutenant, you'll ride with me."

"...Me sir?" I fumble.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No sir... just... I don't know how much help I can be." I reply honestly. "I'm not a very good fighter."

"Many are not. You are small Lieutenant, and the smaller the target the harder to hit." he says with a slight smile. "You will act as my messenger and ride orders to General Beresford on my command. Can you do that for me Lieutenant?"

I nod. "Yes sir."_ I did it for Napoleon after all. _

So here I sit, astride my horse, staring over the plot of land separating us from our enemy and I am feeling very much like I did back in France. There I had the same job, to run messages but I ended up being dragged by my horse instead. I've given up trying to stay out of the action, it never works, so I just sit quietly on Dancer's back and try not to shake as Lord Wellesley mounts his horse and settles himself into the saddle.

"CAVALRY..." bellows Lord Wellesley finally, his lone command rolling over the silent ranks. The man next to us raises a regimental flag and thrusts the staff straight up so everyone can see it, even those in the town across from us. All down the line I can hear the other Generals, in charge of their regiments, the Colonels and their companies echoing the preparatory commands and the orders are passed down the ranks like a row of dominos falling. My stomach sinks even further. "SLOW MARCH!" Beside Lord Wellesley is a trumpeter who trills out a series of notes and we all kick up our mounts and move forward as a mass.

I glance around me, shaking in my saddle, and watch as the Fusiliers and Cavalry move up with us as Lord Wellesley and a quivering girl move up beside us as we go. Eighteen thousand men. For many this will be their last moments on earth.

"DRAW..." Wellesley shouts above the eery muffled sound of the approaching army. The regimental flag goes up again and I can barely hear the echoing calls of the Colonels and Generals repeat the orders. "...Swords!" The flagstaff whips down and eight thousand sabers come hissing out of their scabbards. Reluctantly, with a sob, I pull mine out too.

"IN ORDER OF RANKS... ADVANCE..." Wellesley raises his sword high above his head and eight thousand horses and their riders lurch forward into a gallop and it's clear we're going to take the city, no going back now. The plain thunders with the sound of hooves as we all surge forward and the artillery against us starts to bark out.

"FOR FREEDOM... CHARGE!"

We gallop toward the waiting French, swords on high, as their artillery quickly now spits out smoke and death in hopes to stop us. I hear screams around me and our own cannons dealing out the same but we keep going, nearer and nearer to the fortified city and French that await. I can feel Lord Wellesley ride hard beside me, so strong and proud, but I am terrified. _You nearly got shot last time_, I tell myself, _surely you will this time, you poor little wretch. _I want to rein in my horse, fall back a bit and save myself from a grisly death but my arms aren't working. No instead Dancer charges forward straight for the French Fusiliers as they raise their muskets. I hear the pop of gunfire but I just lean in over her neck and ride through. Dancer leaps clear over the Fusiliers and their little dugout and charges on as if she were prancing through a green pasture not this scarred battlefield. I don't notice anything anymore, anyone next to me, all I see it the city walls looming up all around me and then with another leap from my courageous horse I am inside.

Inside the city it is eerily quiet, the streets are vacant and the battle outside rages. I pull on the reins and wheel Dancer around, now breathing hard, and gaze about. _What do I do now? _I don't have the time to even think about anything because a company of French soldiers bursts through the city streets towards me, muskets raised yelling ferociously. I wheel Dancer around again to retreat but behind me, out of nowhere, the cavalry comes roaring through the city wall and there is an explosion of gunfire from either side. There are more shouts, shrieks of pain and agony. Cries for mercy in both French and English but there is none to be had. Gunfire explodes around me and everything seems to slow. I look around at the battle and everything is quiet in my ears. _What am I doing here? Why is this even happening?_ I watch as our English tear into the French soldiers and drop sharpshooters from the balconies and rooftops. _I should be with Jaimy, safe and sound with a babe on my hip!_

That wish is not granted though. No, somewhere from the edges of my mind I hear someone shouting my name but the voice is cut short by the shattering blast of an artillery shell as it explodes close by. I am thrown from Dancer's back as she screams and rears up. I land in a heap on the ground somewhere and for a moment, as I push myself up onto my elbows amidst death and rubble, I know nothing but pain and confusion. My uniform is torn and singed, I feel blood dripping in front of my eyes and pain radiating my left side but that's nothing. No, it's nothing compared to the terror that comes when someone steps over me and I am forced to look up into the face of a French solider. He raises his sword and I close my eyes. _Goodby Jaimy, goodbye world_.

Just like that my world is black. I do not see, I do not hear. It is just gone.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Somewhere from within the darkness of my mind I hear again. I feel something cool on my forehead and although it radiates with pain it feels good. At least I am alive. For the most part. A groan escapes my lips and I peel my eyelids apart slowly. One is swollen and it makes it hard but the other is serviceable so I make due. Sitting next to me, with a cloth pressed to my forehead is Gaspard, dirty and tired but him all the same and I have never been more happy to see anyone in my life.

"Where am I?"

Gaspard removes the cloth and puts it down in a basin I suspect is on the ground. "Temporary hospital in one of the warehouses in Oporto."

_That would explain the lack of sunshine and smell of straw._

"How long have I been here?"

"Several days. You have been in and out of consciousness."

"What happened?" I ask, blinking slowly.

"You were caught near a shell at it penetrated the city wall. Any closer and you would be dead." Gaspard tells me, looking at me sorrowfully. "You had a few broken ribs and your right leg was dislocated but other than a few scars and bruises you will be alright. You contracted a fever from your wounds and were quite delirious but Eduardo brought herbs from a villager which set you right again."

_Thank you Eduardo, that was kind of you my friend._

"How bad is it?" I ask. I glance at the screen around my bed. I hear the sound of patients and doctors beyond but it's all hard to tell.

"Close to three thousand." Gaspard replies quietly.

"What of our friends?" I ask then.

"Minor wounds only. They will all be fine. Mr. Cox is back at the encampment, he did not come."

I breath a sigh of relief. _Good_. I look across at Gaspard and I can tell he wants to say something. But before I do I reach up and feel for my uniform... I cut my eyes quickly to Gaspard and he shakes his head.

"Your uniform had to be cut off. It was still early when you were carried in, the doctors handed you over to me when they saw you were not in critical condition. It seems that was providence's hand for what I found."

Gaspard looks down at me with a difficult expression to read but I just stare and wait. So now you know. _Do you think less of me for it? _Gaspard lets out a small sigh and smiles at me lightly, his hand suddenly over mine and it feels good.

"You do not need to worry... I was as gentle." He tells me.

"Was anyone else..." _Was anyone else here to see me?_

"No. I was the only one here."

I stare up at him and although it was purely to save my life and care for me did he see me in my nature state I am glad it was him. I give him hand a little squeeze and give him a tired but grateful smile.

"Thank you. For taking care of me and for not giving me away."

"No. You are safe." He nods. "We can talk more later, you should rest now."

I close my eyes again but he doesn't let go of my hand and neither do I let go of his. _No, I wont let go._ I fall into a deep dreamless sleep in minutes, holding tight to his hand, warmed by his attention and the contact of his skin on mine. I do not sleep for long though because a commotion wakes me not too long after. I open my one good eye and find Gaspard standing, his back to me, speaking to another battle smeared solider.

"Gaspard?" I croak.

Gaspard turns and looks down at me, his jaw is clenched, but behind him stands Richard Allen looking very much the same. I sigh. _Men_.

"It's alright. You can let him come."

"You should rest." Gaspard cautions me.

"It's alright." I whisper. "He won't excite me."

Richard just smirks but I ignore him, far too tired to care for his bravado.

"Dos he..?" Gaspard questions.

"Know _she _isn't a _he?" _Allen questions with a smirk. "I've known _much _longer than you."

Gaspard frowns darkly at Richard but he can't say a word about it, not yet at least. Richard comes by my side and looks me over, the horrid broken and bruised thing that I am but that doesn't stop him from bending over and planting a kiss right on my broken lip. I groan and push him back but he doesn't mind.

"You're quite the talk you know Princess?" He says, sitting himself on the edge of my cot and leaning over me. "The first one through into the city. You basically led the charge today. Everyone's talking."

"It was my horse's idea. She's the stupidly brave one, not me."

"That's not how the stories are told." he smirks and traces the purple bruise on my eye. "I thought I told you to dodge the beast of war and save that skin for me."

I smirk but don't answer, no not while Gaspard is silently seething from the end of the cot I now lay. It's actually the first time I have seen him angry. He had been resentful of Captain Henson but with Richard it's different. _Is that jealousy you feel Gaspard?_

"What happens now?"

"Now, you heal up nice and the second you can see and move I'm going to pick you up and-"

"Not _that _you idiot." I growl. "The army."

"We will fortify the city and await orders here. We won't be moving any time soon." Gaspard tells me, still frowning at Richard. "Now you should get some rest."

I manage what I can of a nod and pull the blanket up tighter to my neck. My whole body is still quite sore and my chest is tightly coiled in bandages but it feels good to know I don't have to go anywhere. Richard stands and looks over me.

"I'll sit with her."

"No." Gaspard replies. "The doctors handed _him _over to my care. If you are not careful you will cause... _him_... harm."

"I'll do as I like _Spaniard_. I am your superior and I tell you I will sit with... _him_." Richard retorts strongly.

"Pleeease." I groan scrunching my eyes closed._ I want to sleep_! "Both of you, leave. No, I don't want to hear it. Just go NOW."

Both men leave, grumbling and cursing at each other. Luckily Richard is not familiar with Spanish and Gaspard with some of the choicer English phrases for their would surely be a brawl but I am and I can't help but smile wickedly as I close my eyes to sleep. I do love it when I am fought over... I really do.

. . .

This morning, some days after I awoke in the hospital tent, I am well enough to be moved and I am glad of it. Dying was all around me in that hospital and I am glad to be moved to one of the homes that have been given to the soldiers. It is crowded but somehow I was given a small room above the front doorway. These homes being only for officers and recovering patients I suppose I got lucky. Richard has been sent on some task outside of Oporto for a few days so the quarrelling between him and my Spanish friend has been put on hold, which I am glad for. It's touching actually to see them fight as they do, jealousy I suppose, I try not to encourage it but what girl doesn't love something like that? Not too long ago is was Jared and Jaimy who fought over me. ..._Jaimy. Where are you now my love? How do you fair?_ _And Jared... my handsome rogue. I hope you're safe, snugged up in some port with some lucky girl._

Gaspard takes me to the house and shows me my new quarters for the foreseeable future. It is charming actually. Very quaint but somehow it reminds me a little of my room in Paris and I am glad of it. I gaze about the room and smile but then my eyes fall on a cot set up in the corner by the door. I hadn't given it a second look when I had entered but now I see that it is made up too, just like the small bed that it to be mine on the right side of the window. I turn to Gaspard.

"Is someone else staying here?" I ask.

Gaspard nods. "I thought it might be best..."

I smile, catching his meaning. "Looking out to protect a little girl's virtue or pursue it as many others do?"

Gaspard can't help but smirk. "I am here for protection, nothing more."

I throw on a pout for amusement and gaze up at him. "You don't find me worthy of chasing? Who would, bruised and cut, shorn and skinny as I am."

"No. No." Gaspard replies urgently, reaching out for me but dropping his hand just as quickly but suddenly I ain't kiddin' no more. He looks down at me with those deep brown eyes and I feel lost in them. "You are an amazing woman, you have great courage and that makes you very beautiful..." he smiles now but keeps staring at me intently. "...even despite the scars and bruises."

I smile, my heart warmed by his kindness. He didn't need to say any of that but he did and I like him all the more so for saying it. I turn away and look around at the room, still a little shaken by him. I love it. I notice my things, all the worldly belongs I had at the camp, have been brought and put at the end of my bed. I carefully tae a mental inventory then smile, seeing as everything is accounted for, and then turn back to Gaspard.

"Have you explored yet? No? Then come, we will do it now."

Gaspard meekly follows me out and acts very much the charming guide as we tour the city. Because of keeping up appearances that I am the young Lieutenant Jack Read I cannot use Gaspard's arm as support as I wish to but instead use the cane I have been provided by Doctor Murray. I hobble along quite well, but it doesn't stop Gaspard from dropping his normal confident strides to adopt a slower pace for my sake. I don't object, knowing my friend knows my secret makes me feel easy and more apt to notice the way he looks at me. No longer am I his superior and friend, I am a young woman in his eyes and although I know he looks at me quite differently, I don't mind, I enjoy teasing him in my normal manner. I batt my lashes when I can and act a shameful flirt but we both enjoy it. _What man doesn't?_

After we walk a while and see much of this side of the city Gaspard directs us to a low stone wall by some kind of well, in a quite spot away from much of the goings on. I sit and rest my cane against the wall next to me and Gaspard sits down on the other side of me.

"Tomorrow I will take you to see Lord Wellesley." Gaspard says shortly after we sit. "He's asked to speak with you as soon as you regained your health."

I nod. My face is back to it's normal size, although slightly discoloured it's more agreeable than it was. The rest of me is fairly mended, except for my limp and sore guts but I'm told that will all heal with a little more time. I am glad. I spent many a night in the hospital worrying about the sight I would present to Jaimy if I ever see him again and I am happy to know I should be much as I always was.

"I don't want to disappoint his Lordship." I reply, thinking back to before the battle. "He was very kind to me before we rode into battle. I hope he was not injured."

"I believe he was but only minor wounds. Battle rarely leaves each combatant untouched."

"And you?" I ask, looking across at him with normal female concern.

Gaspard smiles lightly. "A saber slash here and there, nothing that has not been mended. It was you that seemed to be touched by the battle most of all."

"Aye. Funny thing was I thought I heard someone call me before the shell exploded and threw me. I thought it was you."

"Someone did, but it wasn't me." Gaspard replies with a funny look in his eye.

"Who?"

"Alberto. He was with one of the Cavalry regiments and followed you in as you lead the charge." Gaspard explains.

"I thought he was in Rafael's regiment?" I reply. _He in the tenth regiment, I was in the first. How did he..?_

"I told him to look out for you." Gaspard replies, brining his eyes back to mine.

"But why?" _How_?

"Because of something you said some time ago." Gaspard replies.

_I don't get it. _

He smiles lightly. "Do you remember the night I woke you, when you had been dreaming?"

"The nightmare?" I murmur then it hits me. _Oh no_. "Gaspard. What did I say?"

"You mentioned someone repeatedly, praying to God that he would save you. You did not sound like a battle hardened young man." He takes a breath and looks out over the common.

"...was his name Jaimy?" I breath quietly.

Gaspard thinks for a moment then nods reluctantly. I smile sympathetically for him. _Oh you are so handsome when you are upset, do you know that?_

"He is my intended...or he was some time ago."

"Is he a good man?"

"The best." I whisper with a sad smile and look down at the ground. _Oh Jaimy. I do love you. I hope you can love me back after everything I've done to you. I am so hard on my friends._

"When you dreamt you betrayed your secret." Gaspard says then, looking back to me unabashed.

"You said I didn't say anything." I defend. "Why?"

"I thought you must have a good reason for impersonating a Lieutenant in Lord Wellesley's army."

I nod. "But I can't say. I hope you understand."

"I do. I have full trust in you." he says, looking at me in such a way that makes me want to tell him all my secrets. I don't know how he does it but instantly I feel vulnerable and I ain't even sittin' in his lap. "...are you allowed to tell me your real name at least?"

"Mary." I say. Just to be safe, it's true at any rate.

"Maria."

I smile. I like it. Spoken with his heavily accented tongue it makes me feel very fine, just like Jean-Paul's _Jaqui_. Oh how I miss that girl and her handsome Frenchman. _I wonder how you are my friend, no doubt married to a fine french woman who shares your good looks and kind heart._

"A beautiful name." Gaspard says then, looking at me kindly. "You are quite a woman Maria."

I blush and drop my eyes to my feet. I'm not used to this. It's been a long time since a handsome man has been so charming. I have been close with Richard of late, when we were lookin' for Jaimy back in England but that was different, we had history. This is someone new. Someone very different than the rogue Allen. When I look back up Gaspard is smiling down at me, and I can feel it strongly.

"You are sweet but I am nothin' but a common coward. Really."

"I do not believe that."

"Please don't say I am some type of hero because of what Dancer did when we charged Oporto. I was only clingin' on for dear life."

"Then I will not, although I do admire your bravery. Alberto told me of the Frenchman who was prepared to kill you. You acted bravely."

I don't say anything about that. I only remember being terrified. I don't remember being brave at all.

"...although that is not what I was thinking of. I was thinking of your leaving your home and the man you loved to come to this foreign place, join an army as a male officer and go into battle willingly. I have never heard of a woman quite like that before in my lifetime Maria." he continues.

"What about Agustina de Aragon?" I ask with a smile.

Gaspard smiles, chuckling lightly and I am glad to hear it. I like his laugh. "You are _both _amazing women."

"Amazing women are not usually accepted in society with open arms... I'm actually surprised you've been so accepting of all of this. Especially since you seen so... traditional."

"Traditional? ...Yes. I suppose I am."

Gaspard chuckles again, looking off towards a few officers now entering the common. My eyes follow his and I frown, a little sad our day has ended but accepting. I pick up my cane and rise to my feet. Gaspard stands as well and we cross the common without another word.


	9. Chapter 8

_**:: Now, I know this is totally not what happens at all in the new book, I have read it, but I felt forced to continue what I started quite a while ago so here you are. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

I am still wrapped in my warm blanket and very much asleep when Gaspard comes into to the room the next morning bearing a tray of breakfast. Smelling the distinct aroma of hot coffee I moan myself awake and peer over the covers as he lays the tray on the little table in the corner. I hadn't heard him at all earlier but he is already dressed and looking very much awake.

"Morning." I mumble as I push the covers back and crawl out. To save time and minimize problems, I slept in my cropped trousers and linen shirt. I've slept in much worse so I was quite comfortable and nearly bound out of bed ready for the day.

"Buenos dias Maria. Como estas?" Gaspard replies lightly, giving me a look.

I smile, lick my lips and fluff my hair which he laughs at, then rolling up onto my tip toes I plant a kiss on his cheek then take the seat offered to me.

"Much better I see." He says smiling as I sit.

"Much." I reply delightedly. I am still a little sore but never before has anyone been able to keep Jacky down for long. "Thank you."

Gaspard removes his jacket and hangs it over the back of his chair and sits across from me and we quickly fall to as we discuss the events for the day. As promised he is to take me to see Lord Wellesley first thing then he and I will go about the city a little more. I would like to post a letter to Jaimy if I could, it's been so long and I haven't heard from him at all. Gaspard promises we will and I smile, quite happy.

I had been a little worried Gaspard might have gotten it into his head that since Richard has gone for a few days and anyone else who knows about me is halfway around the world that it was his responsibility to claim me as many men do but he hasn't even attempted. I adore him but I am a little miffed he hasn't actually tried because I do love handsome adoring males looking my way. I cannot seem to get to this one though, not really. He likes me well enough, I can tell that by the way he looks at me but he doesn't even try _anything_.

I watch him sip his coffee like a gentleman and gaze out the open window, his tanned skin playing pee-a-boo at the open neck of his skirt. His strong hands and raised veins cupping his mug gently. His dark eyes focussed and distant, always keeping score. I sit and watch him and he lets me... as long as I want. I've never met anyone quite like him before, I don't know what it is but he's different. Like he's got something under the surface... something he's got to hide but I can't even being to imagine what. Must be the mystery is all, like the others... whatever it is I am forced to give up wondering as he turns and meets my eyes.

"Shall we?"

I nod and pat my lips. Time to go. Gaspard stands and pulls out my chair and I go and finish dressing.

I throw on my boots, loop the tie around my neck, the vest around my ribs and then my jacket. When I turn, Gaspard has his jacket back on, his sword by his side and his hat under his arm. He gives me a smile as I pick up my cane and grab my shako but before I can return it there is a knock at the door. Gaspard sets down his shako and answers it. It is a messenger with a letter. Gaspard nods and takes it, turning it over in his hand.

"For you." he says, handing it over.

I put my shako down on his cot next to his and take the letter, frowning. Who in the world...? I slip my finger into the seal and tear it open, unfold it and my breath dries on my tongue as I read the first line.

_My Dearest Jacky_

Unable to breath I look up at Gaspard. He frowns, curiously concerned for my sudden turn. Both excited and anxious I sink to the cot and sit on it's edge.

"It's from Jaimy." I whisper.

"Your intended?" Gaspard inquires. I nod. "I will leave you to read in privacy."

"No." I glance at the letter. It's hardly a letter at all. Only a few lines. "It's alright. It won't take long."

Gaspard nods and crosses the room to the window as I take up the letter again and still my shaking hands long enough to read what Jaimy's own hand has written.

_My Dearest Jacky,_

_I pray you are well and I am not too late to rescue you from this place. I have had word of you, can you believe it, and I have found Lord Wellesley__'__s army. I do not know if I can reach you my girl but I beg you, if you can manage it, that you meet me at a place called Vila Nova de Gaia. I will wait here for a few days only and if you do not come I will try and find you within the army I have seen and heard in Oporto. My soul cannot rest until I am able to behold you once again. _

_Forever yrs._

_James_

I close the letter again and hold it in my hands as tears fill my eyes. I wipe them away but they are replaced and within moments my face is smeared with tears. Gaspard quickly notices and comes to my side, sits next to me and puts his hand on mine but it don't help. _Jaimy__'__s here! My Jaimy. And he loves me! _It's all too much to take in.

"He's here Gaspard!" I gasp, wiping my nose with my palm. "Jaimy's here. He's only a few miles from here."

Gaspard smiles and me and pulls out a handkerchief and works at my tear stained face. "I am happy for you both."

"I never got any letter the whole time we were here then now... he's here." I whisper, meeting Gaspard's eyes.

He smiles at me lightly but doesn't say a word. His eyes are dark, almost far away. He takes my chin in his hand and turns my face this way and that, wiping the stains away until they are all gone, then he takes his hand from my face re-folds his handkerchief and slips it back into his pocket. I never take my eyes off his face. I am insanely happy Jaimy has come for me, I couldn't be more happy about that, but somethin' about Gaspard makes me loose a bit of my joy.

"Gaspard?"

He stands, leaving my side. He still hasn't said anything.

"Gaspard." I repeat, a little firmer.

He picks up his shako then turns to me. "We should go. We are expected."

I don't move right away, no I am not happy with him and I want him to tell me what is wrong but he isn't budging. So all I can do is sigh, slip the letter into my jacket and stand. I don't want to do anything but run to Jaimy, or at least sit here until Gaspard tells me what is wrong but I can't do either. Although I am tired and sore, clinched into this rig again, I stand and grab my shako. Without question I follow Gaspard out of the room, to the great Lord Wellesley. I am expected after all.

. . .

We arrive at Lord Wellesley's new lodgings in short duration since all of us officers are giving lodgings close by. He has taken one of the finer homes along the street and is such a man that has done so without throwing any family onto the street which I like, no he is a good leader. We arrive at his lodgings, with two guards posted on either side of the door and Gaspard does all the talking. We are waved through and enter into the dim light of a dusty front hall where a man sits at a desk and another guard stands off to the side. Once more Gaspard gives his orders and the man, a steward I recognise, nods and checks his ledger then looks at me.

"Lieutenant Jack Read?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say with a nod, resting on my cane.

He smirks and stands. "We have all heard much about you of late Lieutenant. You are quite the hero it would seem."

I want to open my mouth and refuse the praise but the scrapper inside me just forces a smile and a nod. _Why thank you_. The steward seems pleased regardless.

"If you would follow me Lieutenants, you are expected."

We follow him down a small hall, past another set of soldiers and a loud room of officers to the back of the house. The steward knocks on the door and then opens it to a fairly large room filled with a few pieces of old furniture in one end and quite the mass of army effects and documents that no doubt have spent many weeks inside a tent. But we are not allowed to snoop for very long because a man stands from on of the chair by the far corner and I am once again faced with Lord Arthur Wellesley.

Bowing is made difficult with this cane and stiff leg and still tender ribs but I manage one good enough to get by and then straighten up with enough time to whip off a salute in sync with Gaspard. Lord Wellesley returns to salute and gives us both a smile.

"Well, if it isn't my slight messenger. Hero of Oporto."

I drop my eyes and try not to blush.

"I had word that you were wounded. I do hope not too severely." He tells me then.

"Not too severe it will not heal in time my Lord." I answer respectfully. "You're kindness is surprising though M'Lord, I'm nothing but a lowly solider."

"That may be Lieutenant but you are also the man who lead the charge on Oporto, our first victory since our return to Portugal, and with that I am afraid comes great responsibility." He says, standing before us, hands behind his back looking at me with interest. "I have read your reports. You are a student of language. Recruited as a translator."

"Yes sir." I reply. My stomach feeling a little queasy. _Please... please not another assignment. _

"It would seem that I find myself in need of your skills once more." he says with a slight smile. "It would seem there has been some rumours that the French aim to threaten our Spanish allies at Santiago. I need you to see that they do not. You will leave at first light."

Unable to refuse him... unable to think of a way out I swallow and inwardly cry. _Pleeese no. I just want to leave this place and be with the man I love. I was almost killed for you why can__'__t I go home? _I can feel my tears burn my nose, threatening to fall again but I pinch my palm and stand rigid. _What else can I do?_

"My Lord?"

I nearly flinch at the sound of Gaspard's voice, desiring so much to turn and look to him for aid but I cannot. Instead I watch Lord Wellesley turn to my companion, with surprise.

"And you are?"

"Second Lieutenant Cavaleiro sir." Gaspard replies. "I would like to offer myself as a replacement for Lieutenant Read, to go to Santiago."

Lord Wellesley shakes his head. "A loyal request Second Lieutenant but no. You will stay."

"But sir-"

_Gaspard. Don__'__t! You are brave to try but you don__'__t question orders._

"The answer is no. I would advise you not to question your orders." Lord Wellesley says firmly, his smile and glittering eyes gone now.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gaspard's back straighten and I sigh, thinkin' him done with this little heroic attempt but he is not. He is not anywhere near finished.

"I beg your pardon my Lord but even you must see that Lieutenant Read is in no condition to serve. Surely you would not send a solider back out onto the battle field in such a condition." Gaspard questions.

I am shocked. I can only stare at my ridiculously stupid friend. Questioning, if not refusing a Lord's orders outright? _Are you insane?_

Lord Wellesley frowns at Gaspard. "I can see that he is but I have made my decision."

"Then I am sorry my Lord but I cannot allow you to send him."

"You cannot-" he breaths. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I will or will not do?"

Gaspard stands his ground. Unable to help myself I turn and look at him in pure shock.

_What the hell are you doin__'__? _

With his head held high, Gaspard stares directly into the face of Lord Wellesley and says

"I am Pedro Carlos Antionio Rafael Jose Javier Francisco Juan Nepomuceno Tomas de Villanueva Marcos Marcelino Vincente Ferrer Raymundo, Infante of Spain and Portugal and I command you to release this solider from duty."

_Wha-_? I turn to Lord Wellesley and watch him for clues but he just stares at Gaspard... or Pedro Carlos... The entire room is silent. I am lost. Other than the fact that my friend, whom I have spent the good part of everyday with for the past few months, has just spoken up against the commander of this army, he has also just announced that he is a member of the Spanish royal family.

Lord Wellesley recovers slowly but when he does he regards Gaspard with guarded interest.

"I was assured you left with the rest of the Royal Family?"

"I did... I've returned."

"That is very brave of you but I you must forgive my qualms of believing you."

"What proof would you like my Lord?" Gaspard asks with a noble sweep of his arm towards one of the nearby chairs.

I stand, staring at him in shock but suddenly everything I've ever thought or wondered about him makes sense. Back in the barracks he wouldn't laugh and joke with the officers because they were beneath him, he had never been accustom to doing that. His knowledge and wisdom was thanks to the best tutors and intellectuals money could buy. His kindness, his courtly manners and his concern for the people drove him to serve in the army where he met me... someone whom he felt responsible for and thus tried to protect me.

Suddenly, analysing the past three months I've spent here with this man I now realize I barely knew I feel shaken. _Royalty. By God_. Reaching out I lower myself into the nearest chair to me and remind myself to breath. It's not all about him, I'm still not feeling well from the battle but still... my best friend here was... _is _the prince of Portugal and Spain.

"And what the-" Lord Wellesley glares at me but Gaspard... or Pedro steps between us.

"That my Lord is another topic of desired discussion." Gaspard turns to me and offers his hand like a gentleman. Lord Wellesley stares in disgust and perplexity but I do love a show, so I try my best to give one. I slid my hand into Gaspard's knowing all to well what's coming. I take a breath and hold it.

"My Lord. May I present Maria. Lieutenant in your army, loyal and brave solider, _and _under the protection of Portugal's Royal family." Gaspard presents me to a very stunned Lord Wellesley and I do my best to present a worthy picture but it is difficult. I do manage a bow however.

"It has been an honour serving with you my Lord." I murmur.

"A girl?" He bellows finally. "You are a _girl_?"

"A woman." Gaspard intervenes. "A woman whom has laid her life at your feet. She has given up her home, family and love to serve under you."

"You mean to tell me laid herself under half of my men _and _as it seems a member of the royal family... not her life at my feet." Lord Wellesley bellows

"I have not sir!" I intervene, holding Gaspard back with my elbow. "I am promised in marriage to Lieutenant James Fletcher of His Majesty's Royal Navy, whom is now waiting for me on the coast. I have not done anything disreputable!"

"You may think that Missy, but here you are in disguise as a man acting very _chummy _to the Infante of Spain. I wouldn't pass it by to accuse you of being a spy."

"I am not a spy! I was sent here for the very reason of helping you by the First Lord himself! Go ahead, check with Mr. Peel... with the First Lord. They all know I am here. They sent me here! I am not a French spy!" I retort bitterly. _I hate spies_. "And I had no idea who this was when I befriended him, no one did!"

Lord Wellesley, whom I had originally regarded with great respect now looks at me like a complete liar. I feel my heart sink, anger worming it's way into my gut. I do not like him anymore... not if he will be so easily swayed by convention. I frown and look at my feet but it is Gaspard's voice I hear, not Lord Wellesley's.

"Lord Wellesley, a private word if you would?"

Lord Wellesley agrees and I am forced to leave. Gaspard walks me to the door and tells me to wait outside, that it will not take long. I only nod. Both shocked by the loss of a respected leader and the lingering fact that my closest friend here is royalty. I take a spot on the wall outside the room and the door closes.

. . .

I don't think about much while I stand there but my mind worries about what will happen to me know. I had always thought Lord Wellesley would know about me, being my superior, but he didn't. I am also worried what Peel will have to say about this. _Did I accomplish my goal or did I kill whatever plan I was to be a part of when I rode into that battlefield? I don__'__t know but all I know is I ain__'__t going to be meeting Jaimy like I wanted._ I drop my face and I don't care if there's a guard standing a few feet away, the tears roll down my cheeks. _Damn. Why does this always happen? Every time I am inches from Jaimy__'__s grasp and he from mine we are ripped away from each other? Damn._

A short while later the door opens once again and Gaspard stands there. I wipe my tears away quickly and look up at him. He gives me a light smile and gestures me forward into the room. One last sniff and grubby hand wiping my face again and I pull my uniform taunt across me and head in... mustering all the dignity and grace as I can.

"Lieutenant." Lord Wellesley says once the door is shut. He does not look very pleased but he continues. "I am in debt for your service here in Portugal, especially here in Oporto. I hear by bequeath you with a medal of honour and bravery for your actions."

Lord Wellesley then turns and pulls out a small box from his desk and carries it towards me but he stops next to Gaspard and turns the box to him. Gaspard picks up the medal, him being superior to Lord Wellesley, and pins the medal onto my uniform above my breast. I stand as still as I can. I am shocked and touched. I can feel the tears pricking my eyes again but I hold them back. Gaspard smiles at me.

"Congratulations Lieutenant." he tells me gently as Lord Wellesley turns to his desk.

"Thank you... your Highness." I mumble, dropping my eyes, formality and all that.

"Your new orders Lieutenant." Wellesley says then handing me over a sealed letter. Tears prick my eyes again as my dreams of Jaimy shatter. I nod, gulping, and take the letter. "I wish you the best Lieutenant... but a word of caution... not every superior will be as kind to a woman besting him."

Looking into his face I catch an amusing smile crease his lips. I nod, having a small smile of my own for that. Then Lord Wellesley turns to Gaspard and give him a bow.

"And to you, your Highness, I wish you a safe journey."

Gaspard nods and bows in return. "And to you Lord Wellesley, may you have many victories and prove Portugal's saviour. It was a great pleasure serving in your company."

With that Gaspard turns and offers his arm which I shakily take and we leave. I look across to Gaspard and have to smile. He confidently leads me out of the Lord's home and across to the common we had sat yesterday. Again it is quite empty. Stopping there, Gaspard turns to me as I drop my hand from his arm.

"The letter. What does it say?" he asks me.

I had forgotten about it. I pull it out of my jacket and break the seal. My fingers shake, I don't want to go anywhere, but I unfold the letter and pray. My eyes scan the letter but I shake my head and hand it to Gaspard.

"I can't." I whisper. "You read it."

Gaspard takes the letter and scans it, then with a smile he reads it to me aloud.

_Lieutenant Read,_

_You are hereby ordered __out __of His Majesty__'__s army, under the command of Lord Arthur Wellesley, posted in Oporto Portugal. You are greatly commended for your bravery and courage in the face of battle but you are now ordered to return to the place in whence you came or the location of your choice, __outside __of the district of Mis Majesty__'__s army. _

_Should anyone accuse you of detestation show them the inclosed papers. I wish you well in your future endeavours. _

_Lord Arthur Wellesley_

_Woman, get yourself married if that man will still have you. You took a bold chance and I find myself, now that I know you are gone, amused by it. Should you ever require anything I am as your disposal, but do England a favour and never join the army again... my littlest horseman._

I stare at Gaspard as he re-folds the letter and my discharge papers. I don't know what to think. I gape and frown, trying to understand but Gaspard just smiles at me.

"You can go home Maria. You can go to the man you love and build a life, you are safe now."

Tears fill my eyes. "But how...?"

"A bargain." he smiles down at me. "You are discharged from the army and to be safely escorted to Vila Nova de Gaia and I am to rejoin my family."

"You promised to leave the army if I was sent to Jaimy?" I ask.

"Ci." Gaspard smiles. "I will accompany you with my men and provide protection. Once you are safe we will depart and return to the royal family and assume my duties as Infante."

Unable to help myself I throw my arms around Gaspard and hug him tightly as tears fill my eyes. In seconds I feel Gaspard's strong arms circle my waist and hold me even tighter. It feels good. I don't even think of protocol or anything. I'm hugging the Prince of Spain and Portugal but I don't care. I burry my face in his neck and just stand there with him bendin' over me, hugging me tight. Then, pulling back I look into his eyes and him mine.

"Why'd you do this Gaspard?" I ask quietly. "Why give up everything you've built here for me? I know how much you want to be here."

"Because Maria." Gaspard tells me, not removing his arms from my waist. "As I said before, I believe you to be a very special woman, I could not stand by and watch you endure any sadness if I could prevent it."

I smile lightly and lay my hand on his cheek, taking a chance. "But you know your choice will hand me over to the arms of someone else?"

"If this man loves you as much as I, I will never regret my decision." Gaspard tells me gently. "You were meant for much greater things than dying here Maria."

I smile lightly. _Oh if you only knew how many times I__'__ve almost died for things I didn__'__t want to. _Stroking Gaspard's cheek I gaze into his dark eyes and I don't know if this will send me to hell for sure but I lean my face into his. Now, I don't know if he had planned on this either but, he leans in as well and our lips meet. _Mmm_. Unable to help myself I dive into it, much like many have with me on occasion but you don't know how good it felt to feel Gaspard deepen the kiss even further. _Oh now I know how Jaimy, Richard and all those others felt. _One thing for sure though_, _I don't know what it is about these Europeans but... _oh Lord _can they kiss a woman. Finally when our lips part Gaspard leans his forehead on mine and we just stand there for a moment, our breath ragged, then he lets me go.

"You should gather your things. The men will be here shortly."

I nod but I don't want to move. Sure they'll be here, they'll be taking me to Jaimy but it's a bittersweet choice. I'll be leaving Gaspard behind when I find Jaimy. I know I could never go anywhere with him, him being a Prince and all, but at the same time I will miss the friendship we had. Besides, what girl ever thought she would find her Prince and then let him go? Not me thats for sure.

Gaspard smiles at me, seeing my reluctance and he lays his hand on my cheek. I pull a frown, a pout.

"Now is not the time to be sad Maria. You are going home, to the man you love."

"Yes but I'm leaving friends behind." I reply, meeting his tender gaze.

"Do not worry about any of them. I will see they are looked after."

I smile, it is very kind of him to do so, but then I remember another. "And Richard?"

"Captain Allen?" Gaspard asks with a slight frown. I nod, I do want to look out for all of my friends if I can. "Yes. Captain Allen as well."

"Oh thank you Gaspard." I beam and kiss him once more. This time it doesn't end up like the last but it is nice all the same.

When I pull away he gives me a smile and we continue on to the little room we've called home this past week. We throw whatever possessions we own, each, into our own bag then head out. I pause and give my room one last affectionate gaze and we head down to meet our armed escort. Gaspard heads out first but I stop next to one of the men posed inside as an inn keeper of sorts to be sure nothing questionable happens on the premises. I hand him the letter I had quickly written out a few moments ago for Richard and charge the man to deliver it only to his own hand. The man agrees and I give him a coin in thanks then go outside to our entourage.

Outside waiting with Gaspard, I'm not sure if I'm surprised with or not, is Alberto, Rafael and Eduardo. I smile and shake my head as I approach them and take te reins of Dancer, which Rafael is holding for me. _Hey there girl. Did you miss me?_ I give her a kiss on the nose and turn to Rafael.

"I should have known." I smile at him. "Bodyguards?"

Rafael smiles lightly and gives Dancer a pat on the neck without saying a word, but I know it's true. He turns away and disappears as I turn to Gaspard.

"How did you manage this? She's army property." I ask, rubbing Dancer's neck affectionately.

"She belongs with someone to care for her."

"But I'll be going abroad, I can't take her." I frown. I'll miss this stupidly courageous horse.

"Then she will continue the journey with us and when we return home she will be put out to pasture." he tells me.

"You'd take her, a common war horse, and stable her with your prize Arabian and thoroughbreds?"

Gaspard nods and I smile then turn and look Dancer square in the eye. _How__'__d you like that you saucy solider horse, put out to pasture with a handsome Arabian of your own, huh? _Dancer gives me a whinny and a frisky nod of the head. I smile and turn back to Gaspard.

"Any chance you'd give this solider some company in her retirement?" I ask him.

Gaspard smiles and takes the reins of his horse, a solid black gelding, from Rafael. "If you wish it."

"I do." I say and hoist myself up into the saddle as Gaspard mount his.

"Then she shall."

Gaspard turns to Eduardo then and gives a quick command in Spanish and we all kick up our mounts and trot off out of the encampment of British soldiers in Oporto and I hope, with all of my heart, that this will be the last army I ever serve with.

* * *

: So very sorry for the super long delay. I know there's no excuse. I do hope you liked the little twist. They'll be another for you coming up.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

We ride for a few hours and then stop and give our horses a break at a beautiful little stream a short ways off the main road. We haven't seen much beyond a few washerwomen and supply carts looking to hawk their wares to the soldiers in the area but with our heavily armed escorts we are not bothered.

When we stop, Alberto brings me one of his saddle bags and hands it to me. On the road and in the camp, all the men acted very differently towards me but now that we are all here alone they are back to their normal selves. It would seen that Gaspard does not tolerant much pampering, even though he is the prince, and somehow that makes me like him even more. All these men are friends and I enjoy to watch them.

"What's this?" I ask, taking the saddle bag as Rafael takes Dancer to the river's edge with the other horses.

"We will be arriving in Vila Nova de Gaia before nightfall and _Cavaliero _thought you might want to prepare yourself." Alberto tells me with the same slight smile he seems to wear on many occasions. "If you would like to use the river here we will stand watch."

I open the saddle bag and smile as I look back up at Alberto. _Yes. Oh yes I would_. Alberto smiles. As if you didn't know me well enough.

. . .

Later I immerge from the river feeling wonderfully clean. I dry off with the shirt I had worn, body and hair, then I dress and then return to the horses. I don't know if I was that predictable but when I immerge from the bushes I used as shelter, the saddle bag over my shoulder, I find everyone there. I smile and give them a spin as I see them looking my way. Smiles break out on various faces and I beam. I am dressed in a very fine blue dress, with a low neckline and black lace trim. It's not the dress I made but it's a sure rival. I feel very fine in it, even with my short hair. I drape a black scarf around my neck and head, to hide my tattoo and fair hair just in case but it doesn't mar the look at all.

"You look beautiful Maria." Gaspard tells me as he takes the saddle bag from me. "Your intended is sure to be very pleased."

I smile as a blush colours my cheeks but I reach up and trace the bruise around my eye and various cuts there, then on my exposed forearms.

"Yes." I sigh.

"Come now." Alberto says, arriving to take the saddle bag from Gaspard. "He will be pleased Maria. You can be sure of it."

I nod slowly._ Oh Jaimy I hope so._

"And if he isn't for some reason, you can continue on with us, we'll be pleased with you Maria." Rafael calls from the riverside.

I laugh as Eduardo shoots him a glare. _Thanks mates_. I cut my eyes to Gaspard and he's lookin' at me, I know exactly what he's thinkin' from that look. It's the first time he's seen me dressed as a girl. The dress hugs my every little curve I have and I know it looks good by the way it feels but I can't help but pout. _Oh my handsome friend it wouldn__'__t work can__'__t you see? What would they say to find a common English girl like me in the bed of Spanish Royalty? No. I know what your thinkin__'__ but I have to leave, it__'__ll be better this way, you__'__ll see_. With that I take Dancer's reins and hoist myself up in the saddle. I want to go. The sooner I find Jaimy the better. I'll know if he still loves me and wants me and Gaspard and the others can go back to the place they belong.

Back to the comforts of the road, that of being in a smooth pattern of swaggering horses and the occasional passerby I decide to ask Gaspard something I've wanted to since be betrayed his own secret. It's been killin' me.

"Gaspard?" I ask

"Yes Maria."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gaspard gives me a smile and hardly moves in the saddle. "Would you have believed me Maria? That I am who I am, and that these three skilled warriors are my bodyguards?"

I look around and catch a smile from Rafael riding behind us. Apart from his more evident amorous nature he too, even being my age, is as deadly as Eduardo or Alberto. I smile and turn back to Gaspard, suddenly grateful for such friends.

"Alright. I wouldn't of believed you." I confess. "But still. You knew about me."

"I did." Gaspard replies, looking off ahead for a moment then he looks back at me. "Although there is another woman serving with the British, it does not mean that your presence would have been welcomed or treated respectfully." I have to nod, I know exactly what would happen to me at the hand of a company of female starved soldiers. "By withholding my secret I was able to secure yours would not be exposed."

"I don't get it? Lord Wellesley knew." I am grateful for Gaspard's quick thinking and kindness in giving himself away for me but still...

"Yes. How many others? Do you believe the great Lord Wellesley would openly acknowledge he was fooled by a woman, a very small one, who happened to become a highly praised member of his army?" Gaspard raises his brow at that and I sigh.

"... then thank you Gaspard. For savin' my neck and taking me to Jaimy."

"I was my pleasure Maria. I only hope this man is worthy of you."

I give him a smile. "He's ten times over worthy enough for a little scrapper like me. It's me who ain't worthy of him."

Gaspard doesn't say anything to that, but I don't care. Although Jaimy's changed over the years, hell I have too, I'll always deep down think of him as I did that little nob I met on the _Dolphin _all those years ago. He's come a long way because of me, pirate, convict, robber, fighter, lover but he's still got a good heart and I love him. I cant wait to see him. I take a deep breath and hold it in my chest. _Oh Jaimy, I__'__m comin__'__!_

_. . ._

As they said we arrive on the outskirts of Vila Nova de Gaia just as the sun begins to set. I want to find Jaimy right off but Eduardo doesn't let me. No it ain't safe. I grumble but in a few minutes I'm glad to have another night with my Spanish lads. We pay for a few rooms and some space in the stables in a charming little inn along the main road and we eat our fill and drink until the songs and conversation comes even easily than it did before.

We spend a good night of it, laughing and singing, telling tales and promising friendship until late in the evening then we all head off to our rooms for the night. Like before Gaspard shares my room, but not my bed. I try to change his mind but he won't listen, so I crawl under the covers alone and I fall into a quick and deep sleep, dreamin' of Jaimy.

. . .

We spend the next morning lookin' for Jaimy. Rafael and Alberto go out early and ask around but I know if anyone is going to find him it's me so I lead the men to the ocean and we search the docks. He'll know me, he'll know where I'd look. I tell them. _Wouldn__'__t you Jaimy? _I look everywhere but I don't see anyone or anything familiar and it ain't long before I start to loose hope. _You said you__'__d wait Jaimy... didn__'__t you? Portugal is a huge place, please, please still be here._ When I begin to mope about Gaspard sends Rafael and Alberto out again to ask around the Inns and taverns in case they've seen Jaimy. I describe him best I can but the truth is I don't know what he looks like anymore. It's been so long. So Rafael and Alberto head off and I slump down on a nearby stone wall and bury my head in my arms. Whatever hope I had is gone. Sure, he could still be here but I don't know where and it's killin' me.

"Maria." Gaspard comes up behind me and gently lays his hand on my shoulder, making me raise my head and look at him. "They will find him."

"What if he's gone already?" I pout. "I should have sent a letter ahead. We could have caught him. Jaimy wouldn't have hidden from me, if he were here he would have been right out in the open."

"Perhaps something has happened for him to seek solitude." Gaspard says methodically as he turns to Eduardo.

They speak quickly to each other in some language that sounds like Spanish but I can't make it out, probably a reason why, I watch the exchange dumbly and nibble the sleeve of my dress anxiously. Eduardo doesn't look very pleased but he nods at length and turns to me, gives me a once over and turns back to Gaspard and says something that makes Gaspard smile.

"What?" I ask, dropping my arm.

"I have a plan."

. . .

An few hours later I am standing in the corner of a elegant little café by the harbour wondering why these things always happen to me. I'm starting to think that God has a real sense of humour when it comes to my poor little soul. Rafael is at my side, looking stern, while Gaspard and the others put the plan into action. And what a plan. I am usually one with a flare for dramatic but this time the Prince of Spain has outdone this little English scrapper.

I didn't know if it should be grateful or insulted when it was explained to me, but it being Gaspard's idea I've decided to be grateful. The Spanish Prince will not, however, receive a kiss of thanks for this. No, at least not while I'm standin' here seethin' in my robe. I do like to be the centre of attention and all but I do not like the risk. Sure I have three Spanish assassins looking out for me but still! _I am to be offered up as a prize in a hand of poker!_

It sounded ridiculous when Gaspard explained it, every little detail, why would this help me? But then I heard the rumours myself. Clearly Alberto and Rafael had spread the news of a Spanish gentleman challenging any with the guts and coin to a game of poker, the prize to be provided... one beautiful young British woman. Sure that could have been anyone but then it hit me. If Jaimy heard these rumours, which were spreading like wildfire, there was a good possibility he might believe it was me... given my luck.

So here I stand, waiting for my debut, praying that my handsome sailor would walk through the door. Gaspard sits at one of the large tables in the place, looking fine in his handsome tan suit, with Eduardo and Alberto standing on either side of him in similar suits but not looking as fine as their Prince, of course. The place is slowly filling with various sorts, gentleman, soldiers, sailors and the like. Some look rough and eye me hungrily but others simply regard me with guarded interest. Me, I just look small standing in the shadows wrapped in my cloak but it ain't time yet. Nope. I wait until the sign from Gaspard.

Soon enough we've got a pretty full house and Gaspard checks his pocket-watch for the time. I glance around madly but I don't see Jaimy. My heart sinks. I know Gaspard's got to go through with this. He looks at me and I pout as a few men takes their seats at the table with Gaspard, having been checked out by Eduardo first. Only money plays. All guns are handed over to the proprietor for safe keeping and the show begins. Four men sit at the table with Gaspard as he addresses the lot with flawless Spanish.

"Greetings gentlemen. We play five handed poker, you know the rules, elimination each round. The winner takes all." Gaspard flicks his wrist in my direction but there is a disturbance at the door. Everyone turns. _Oh please Jaimy_...! But no... instead, there in the doorway stands one very handsome Lord Richard Allen.

I can barely beleive my luck. I have never been so glad to see Richard in my entire life, nor can I take my eyes off him, as he cracks a grin as he strides in and takes a seat at the table. Eduardo steps forward to stop him but Allen pulls a roll of bills from his breast pocket and hands over the cash with a smirk, stopping Eduardo's determined approach.

"Five hundred buy in I hear." He looks across to Gaspard and his smirk deepens.

Eduardo takes the stack of bills as Allen takes a cheroot out of his pocket, clamps it between his teeth and lights it, his eyes never leaving Gaspard's face. Although he is playing it cool, even from here I can see the displeasure in Gaspard's dark eyes. I know these men don't like each other, no doubt because of me, but I am unable to even rejoice a little that I have a safety net for this game because everything that comes next happens very fast.

Eduardo seats Allen, takes his pistol and saber, while Gaspard motions for me to come forward, although less enthusiastically. As planned Rafael takes me roughly by the arm, pulling me forward into the centre of the room, plain view of everyone and yanks the cloak off my shoulders while pushing me forward. I stumble as planned and knell on the floor, not as planned, next to the very seat of Lord Richard Allen.

A gasp hisses through the entire café as this happens and I try not to smile. I do so love to be the main attraction. I am dressed in a tattered red dress, clinched at the knee to show leg and low in the bodice to emphasis my little, but seemingly, ample chest. What they're really taken with is my tattoo, which of course is in plain view of everyone at the moment. I stay where I am for a moment, until a hand reaches down and slips under my chin, lifting my head. I stow my smile now and force tears to my eyes as Richard brings my eyes to his. He smiles down at me, but smartly says nothing. Just then Rafael grabs me again and pulls me around the table to Gaspard. Gaspard leans back and Rafael forces me down onto his lap, though I'm glad to do it, and then snakes his arm around me. I sit quietly and keep my eyes on the table as Gaspard addresses the table of player again but all I feel is his hand on my hip and Allen's eyes boring into me.

I cut my eyes quickly to Allen, and very carefully give him a wink. His smile wanes a moment then brightens as he blows a perfect smoke ring into the air above his head. He chuckles and drinks are brought. _This is a little different then how it was last time isn__'__t it my handsome calvary officer? Now on separate sides of the table, my bottom in someone else__'__ lap, someone else__'__ hand on my hip_. I know Allen can tell my thoughts because he doesn't take his eyes off me or that self-assured smirk off his lips. I force my eyes down again as the cards are dealt and the game begins.

No more is this game to help me find Jaimy. This game is now all about who will own me, Gaspard... Richard... a stranger?

. . .

An hour later only Gaspard and Allen sit at the table with only a small pile of money on the table between them. Richard's cheroot smoke swirls about the room, empty glasses sit next to both Gaspard and Richard's elbows. The crowds in this place have, if at all possible, gotten thicker. I can't take my eyes off the table and the men expertly giving the game everything they have. After the game got under way, Rafael pulled me back from the table and stood me out of reach from everyone once again but I was only interested in the game.

Something else I didn't know about Gaspard is his skill at cards, I'm sure even Yancy Cantrall would be impressed. Richard has always been a respectably good player but even he has improved from the last time I sat with him at a gaming table. All in all my attention is fixed on the game. Of course there is the normal verbal sparring going on as well, each taking a shot at the other, which makes me nervous. _Will someone slip up and give me away? Will Eduardo run Richard through like he looks like he wants to?_ I try to stay calm but my nerves are frayed.

Then from somewhere outside I hear a the rumble of horse hooves, a lot of them, then shouting and at once we all exchange glances. Some of the patrons move to the front doors and windows to glance out but they only quickly turn away and begin to struggle through the crowd to the back of the café all the while shouting RAID. I don't know why this is happening but immediate the street urchin inside me takes over and I turn to flee but Rafael is already way ahead of this game.

"This way Maria." He shouts, grabbing my wrist.

I follow quickly but I glance back, worrying about Gaspard and Allen. I know Eduardo and Alberto can take care of themselves, Allen and Gaspard as well but truthfully I'm more worried about the Lord and Prince killing each other on the way out. I am just in time though to see an entire company of British soldiers burst through the front door with clubs and swords drawn. My blood chills but already, both Gaspard and Allen have their swords once again and are quickly making their way to follow.

I look back to Rafael, expertly guiding me down the dark narrow hallway away from the shouting and cursing from the public rooms of the café towards the back.

"Where are we going?" I ask, running behind him as fast as I can, which is just as fast as him, thanks to the clinched skirt of his dress.

"Out the back, to the alley. We can loose them in the city." Rafael replies just as he bursts through into the kitchen. A cook swats at him and the servant girls shriek but in a second we are out of their reach and stumble out into the back alley.

"Where now?" I ask, turning a quick circle, desperate for a place to hide. "What about the others?"

"They'll catch up." Rafael replies, looking around as well. "There! Come Maria."

I bound off after him, without a thought and follow him down the alley, splashing through puddles of dish water and avoiding piles of kitchen waste that sit in buckets along the doorways opening onto the alley. I hear shouting and glance back but I'm relieved to see it's only the others and then, thankfully, followed by Gaspard and Allen.

"What's going on? Why are we running?" I ask Rafael as we round a corner and upset a flock of chickens pecking in the street. They sqwack and scamper away but some people turn and frown at us. I hear distant shouting again, English shouting, and curse under my breath. We do not slow down for fear we'll be caught, even here. "Why'd they raid the café?"

"More than likely they were looking for deserters from the army."

"But we have papers!"

"They don't know that." Rafael replies and rounds another corner and grabs me, pulling me into a dark little alcove.

I breath heavily for a moment, trying to catch my breath as Rafael waits calmly. He doesn't even seem to breath heavily. I groan, resenting him for it, then jump as Eduardo, Gaspard, Alberto and Richard round the corner and begin down the alleyway but stop. Rafael whistles and they all turn, and seeing us, make their way over to us. Eduardo and Alberto quickly confer with Gaspard as to where we will go next but Richard he just comes over to me and gives me a smirk, he too breaths heavily like me. We've run before but clearly we're not as used to this as our Spanish friends.

"This close Princess." He smirks, unbuttoning a few top buttons of his thick jacket. "I almost owned you."

I only frown as I hiss "What the hell are you doing here? You didn't desert like an idiot did you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Princess." Richard gives me a amused smirk then he pats his breast pocket. "I got your letter."

"And you rode all the way here because of it?"

"Luckily there was other business here... much of which, ironically enough finds me running from the same company I escorted here." Richard stands to full height again, having caught his breath. I glare at him.

"You brought that company here? You!"

"Maria! You musn't draw any attention." Rafael shushes me but I glare at Richard all the same.

"Aye Princess. I had no idea their orders, not that they were after you at any rate." he smirks

"They aren't. I have my papers."

"What about your happy little foursome here of Spaniards?"

I catch Eduardo's glare from the corner of my eye and frown at Richard. "They are relieved of duty as well. And I would watch your tongue my Lord, these men are not just common soldiers."

Richard turns and looks them up and down. Alberto and Eduardo meet his gaze, as dose Rafael. They are not afraid of him at all. Richard would be a fool not to see that but he is a proud man. Stupidly self-confident.

"Really, and what are they then?" he questions, looking straight at them. "I know you. You're Captain Langan... and your friend here?"

Eduardo frowns but both he and Alberto remain silent for the moment. Gaspard takes this moment to reappear by my side and slip his hand in mine. A bold move but I don't object. Richard notices all too well and smirks. He doesn't say anything but his look makes me blush and drop my eyes. _Men. They think they know everything_. _They think they own everything, too._

"This way." Gaspard tells us all, leading us down the next alley further into town.

"Who are you to be giving orders?" Richard asks.

I turn to advise him to just shut up and follow us but already there is a knife pointed to his throat, Eduardo holding it. Richard doesn't even flinch but he does look at Eduardo more seriously. I admire the bravery but I know Eduardo will love to end this exchange.

"Eduardo. Please. No." I beg.

Eduardo holds a moment longer then removes the knife, gives it an expert twirl and then it disappears back into his suit. I turn my eyes to Richard as he looks back to me with disbelief.

"We're not in the army anymore Richard. Things are very different here. Very different. Please, don't question just follow." I plea

Richard nods and is quiet for the rest of the way. He's cocky but he isn't stupid.

. . .

We cross street after street until things quiet down. Time and again Rafael ducks behind us to scout out any pursuers but there isn't anyone. We breath a sigh of relief but we know it isn't safe. We need to keep moving. Gaspard leads the group, with me behind him, and the others close at our heels. We stick to the alley ways, since one British army officer, one British girl and four Spaniards would be less than ordinary on the streets and make good time until Richard stops us.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back, away from Gaspard and the others. Gaspard reaches for his sword but Richard stops him.

"One minute." he frowns, then brings his eyes to down to me.

"What do you want Richard? We need to keep moving." I hiss.

"Why'd you come here Princess?" He asks me, catching me off guard. "Why are you in Vila Nova de Gaia?"

I search his face for a moment. "If you must know, I got a letter from Jaimy. He said he was here and I've come to find him."

Richard releases a little smile. "Pity."

"Why?"

"Cause I think I found him."

"Wha- WHAT?" I gasp. "Where? When!"

Richard smirks now. "A few blocks back we passed the courthouse. Holding cells below ground. Caught sight of him in the window as we passed."

"Why didn't you stop us? Are you sure it was him?" I scramble, grabbing his arm.

"Didn't know the man was here and yes. It was him. I'll never forget the face of the man who twice stole you from me."

I would love to smile at that but I only turn from Richard to Gaspard, who's clearly been watching us. Suddenly I feel guilty for my excitement. I leave Richard's side and return to Gaspard. His eyes are dark but they focus on me levelly.

"Gaspard?" I ask quietly.

"If we do this. We will do it my way Maria." He tells me quietly, reading my thoughts. I nod, trying to stay calm but my heart beats a little faster. "Alberto, you will come with me. Eduardo, Maria is your responsibility."

Both men nod although it's clear they wish their roles were reversed. Both Richard and Rafael watch silently.

"We will meet you outside the city, on the south western shore. It is too dangerous to stay here any longer." Gaspard says then he and Alberto turn to leave but I grab Gaspard's arm and stop him.

"You might need to convince him Gaspard, that I am with you." I take a breath. "Tell him about my tattoo and my powder burns..." I trace them around my eye. "...and my white eyebrow... and tell him that Jacky Faber loves him with all her heart."

Gaspard doesn't say anything for a moment, then he gives me a nod. "I will bring him to you Maria."

I smile gratefully and let my hand slip from his arm to his hand, which I squeeze. He raises it to his lips and kisses it then releases me and goes. Turning I frown, a rush of sadness and anxiety filling my mind. I glance between those left with me, the void of Gaspard feeling much greater than I had expected, but even Richard's smirk doesn't help.

. . .

The sun, all crimson and beautiful, sets over the open horizon before us all as we wait for Gaspard and Alberto to return, I pray, with Jaimy safe and sound. We've made a fire on the beach, next to a collection of fishing boats and drying racks so we don't curry to much attention. Rafael has even spread some old nets out and fashioned a small shelter should we all have to spend the night here. I don't mind one bit, with the fresh salty air once again in my nostrils I am happy. _Well... as happy as I can be. _

Eduardo sits next to me in the sand, his jacket doffed and his knife out once again, sharpening it on a wet stone. I think he does this to dissuade Richard from attempting to approach me. It works of course, coupled with his stern expression, but I find myself a little disapointed. Instead he and Rafael loot the boats around us for food and drink, and are quite successful at it.

Rafael brings a package of dried fish and bottle of wine to Eduardo and hands it over to him. He uncorks the wine and takes a small swig, then hands it back with a nod.

"There is more in the boats. I cant see them noticing this little bit missing." Rafael says as he takes a small swig himself.

"That is enough to carry us. By morning we will be gone." Eduardo replies, adding another stick to the fire.

"What about Gaspard?" I ask, taking the bottle from Rafael, Richard shoots me a quizzical glance and I blush. "I... I'm not leaving without Jaimy."

"By morning they will have come and we will have gone." Eduardo replies. "And you, Captain, will return to the army."

"Yes, yes." Richard frowns as he takes a seat next to me and makes himself comfortable. "All in good time man."

Eduardo frowns at him but doesn't make a move. Richard is good about it too, he doesn't taunt or flirt with disaster, no instead he just pulls a cheroot out of his pocket and lights it.

"So Princess, I hope you realize that I still do aim to collect on our bargain." He says, looking up at me from his lounging position in the sand.

I have to smile. "You do know that once Jaimy get's here I am very likely to be married at the first chance I get?"

Richard shrugs. "Married or not... I still expect you to be good to your word."

"And what of my husband? He will just hand me over?" I smile at him with amusement, if I know Jaimy he will do no such thing.

Richard blows a ring of smoke into the air and smirks. "We'll see."

I shake my head and turn back to the fire as Rafael stands, staring off behind us. Immediately my ears perk up. I turn and look but I don't see anything. Eduardo holds his hand out to stop me from moving.

"Not a word."he tells me. "Rafael."

Rafael nods and in a second he is across the beach and disappears into the undergrowth. Beside me I hear Richard scoff, but when I look at him his brows are raised. He turns to me and smirks with amusement.

"How is it you always have the most interesting friends Princess?"

I smile with pride._ I do, don__'__t I? You have no idea Richard_. When I turn back to Eduardo he is on his feet, staring off into the distance. I squint and watch the shadows for a long time before Eduardo lays his hand on his pistol, some figures appearing from the shadows. I squint and stand but stay behind Richard and Eduardo, just waiting. In seconds I recognise the first figure, it's Gaspard, then the next, and Alberto. _Oh please God.._. then I spot him. _It__'__s Jaimy! _


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Immediatly, my heart leaps into my throat as i catch sight of him. I shove past Eduardo and Richard and run towards him, not even dissuaded by the deep sand underfoot. _Oh Jaimy_! Tears fill my eyes as I stumbled through the sand but he comes forward from the group and opens his arms to me. _Oh Jaimy_! I leap into his arms, knocking him over and sit on top him in the sand, crushing him with a hug. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear laughing and cautions that I'll crush him but I don't listen to any of those voices. No instead I pull back only to look at his face, _oh that handsome face_.

He smiles up at me with those kind blue eyes and that killing smile and I beam down at him amidst my tears and lower my face to his. Starving for his lips. The second our lips meet I can feel his lips starve for me as much I mine do for his and my heart soars. He rolls me over, our lips never parting, and leans over me. Then, breaking apart he smiles down at me and pushes the bit off hair I've got out of my eyes, before giving myself a quick once over. His eyes I do notice linger on my dress' neckline a little longer than anywhere else. I smile and don't say anything, I just lay back in the sand and _try _to look desirable. It's a little uncomfortable, I think I'm laying on a rock, but I just stare up at Jaimy as he brings his eyes back to my face.

He just looks at me a minute then he sighs and smiles. "I can't... believe this is actually you. I can't believe I'd forgot how beautiful you are Jacky."

"I am?" I whisper. "Bruises and all?"

Jaimy smirks and lightly traces my discoloured eye. "I can live with the bruises. I don't think I'll be able to stop you from collecting one here or there since I can barely hang onto you for very long."

I smile. "Not anymore Jaimy. I'm yours now."

"Are you sure my love?"

My heart swells at that and I want so dearly to cry for all the times I've wanted Jaimy and didn't get him but now everything is different.

"I swear."

Jaimy smiles and leans over me, kissing my lips again then my neck and it feels sooo good. I wrap my arms around his neck and sigh. _Oh Jaimy, it__'__s going to happen. Me and you. I just know it this time._

"As much as I am happy for you-" Richard calls from the fire side, making us both stop and look at him. "... it's poor manners to mount the girl in plain sight of so many admirers."

"And you know that how, personal experience Allen?" I growl.

"How else Princess?" Richard laughs.

Jaimy surprises me and scoffs. "Richard Allen?"

I quickly bring my eyes back to his.

"Lord Allen is here too?"

"He was sent here same time I was. Don't worry, nothing's happened." I reply. Well not _nothing_... but Jaimy doesn't need to worry about a little kiss... here and there... amidst friends.

"I'm glad Jacky but right now I dont care if anything did. I'm here now, with you and I'm never going anywhere again."

"I'm glad." I whisper.

"I love you Jacky." He tells me quietly. "I love you with my entire heart and soul... you strange and wicked girl."

I laugh as tears roll down the side of my face. Not what girls would think is the most romantic thing to say but to me it is. "I love you too Jaimy... so much."

Jaimy smiles and kisses me again then he pulls back and get's to his feet and offers me his hand, which I take and fix my dress. A tuck here, a pat there and done. When I look up again Jaimy is watching me with a smile. I take this moment to look at him. The shock of seeing him now gone I can look at him and really see him. He's thinner than he was but he's all muscle. _Did Charlie put you to work, sweating those demons out of you_? I have to smile though, his eyes being so clear and calm like always. He's not in uniform either but just in normal sailors togs, like Jared and Liam used to wear. Somehow it makes him look foreign and mature. Don't ask me why but... then again we haven't seen each other in nearly two years. He's aged a great deal. Me, I'm the same shinny thing I always was but Jaimy, my Jaimy, is a real man now.

"What's wrong?" Jaimy asks, looking down at himself.

"Nothin'." I smile and take his arm, giving him another kiss. "Just thinkin' what a lucky girl I am and all, having such a handsome man as you Mr. Fletcher."

Jaimy smiles with appreciation but he kisses my hair and pulls me even closer to him. "Then we are a pair Jacky because you are more beautiful than ever."

I smile and look down at the bodice of my dress. _Did you make me so? Huh, I don__'__t even care! _I turn my eyes back up and I beam as Jaimy leads me back to our group of saviours, be them highborn or lowborn, I love them all. And for once I am among friends, with Jaimy at my side, enjoying life. Finally.

_Finally _things are right in the world.

. . . .

It is the morning of our third day in Vila Nova de Gaia, and our last day. I wake from the most blissful sleep spent in the arms of my beloved Jaimy to the smell of breakfast cooking on our open fire. The smell of the ocean and cooking fish makes my stomach growl but I don't move yet. No, I enjoy the last few minutes in Jaimy's arms before he too wakes and greets me with a kiss.

We were good during the night, not doing anything but sleepin', since we are in the open with friends here. Much to Richard's pleasure no doubt. The saucy man didn't even care to drop hints all evening of our shared affections, but Jaimy bore it all very well. His arm around me and his smiles liberal, soon enough even Richard abandoned his jokes and was most pleasant company as usual. He even offered Jaimy one of his cigars, which Jaimy did take and smoke. I sat against him and smiled as the familiar smoke swirled around me. _Hmm. I could get used to this. _

Gaspard and the others were quite good company too. I was worried Gaspard would hold a grudge against Jaimy as he does with Richard but he was anything but aloof with Jaimy. Which I was very glad of. Jaimy enjoyed his company immensely, as well as Rafael, Alberto and Eduardo who he admired very much. They all seemed pleased, and very much taken with my charming Englishman, even teaching him a thing or two with a knife and blade. Things taught in the palace or some finishing school, I highly doubt it but Jaimy did very well and was a good student.

All in all, we passed a very enjoyable evening telling tales of the army and past adventures, of course highly edited for the fact of keeping Gaspard's identity a secret, as well as my own. Not that we don't trust each other of course but to protect each other. But now it is morning and Rafael is saddling up some horses that stand grazing on the edge of the beach.

"Alberto?" I ask, as Jaimy and I stand and stagger towards the fire. He and Richard sit by the fire, while Eduardo and Gaspard are no where to be fond. "There are five horses over there... where'd they come from?"

Alberto smirks and dishes us out some breakfast. "Vila Nova de Gaia, of course, Maria."

I roll my eyes. _Of course_. "But I never heard any commotion this morning. When were they brought?"

"Of no importance. Rafael is very skilled with horses."

I smile. Yes of course. I've watched him mount a galloping horse and shoot from one like he were standing firmly on the ground but still... I turn and look at them again then smile as I watch Dancer raise her head and whinny. _Oh there you are girl. _

"That's Dancer." I tell Jaimy proudly. "The grey mare. She carried me from Lisbon to Oporto and basically lead the charge. The stupid thing."

"She is a brave and smart beast, she looked out for you." Alberto says to that.

Jaimy smiles. "Then I'm glad you found each other."

"So am I." I confess then turn to Alberto again. "Where's Gaspard and Eduardo?"

"They will be back." Alberto says as he stands to go but I stop him.

"They aren't doing anythin' foolish are they?" I ask cautiously.

Alberto doesn't say anything but he gives me a look that says no. I nod and turn back to my breakfast as he goes but both Richard and Jaimy are watching me curiously.

"What was that all about?" Richard asks.

"Nothing."

Jaimy puts his arm around me. "Is everything alright?"

"I hope so."

. . .

Not too long after we douse the fire and have the horses saddled, Gaspard and Eduardo return on horses of their own. They are dressed differently again, now looking far poorer than they looked in their fine suits. I almost don't recognize them, neither does Richard or Jaimy, who quickly reach for their weapons.

"No. Do not be alarmed." Alberto cautions, stepping between them.

Eduardo and Gaspard dismount and hand their horses over to Richard, who looks a little put out to be demoted to horse tender but doesn't complain as Eduardo frowns at him. I almost laugh at the sight of it but Gaspard fixes me in his gaze and I can't. He wants to talk.

"Jaimy. Can I have a minute?"

Jaimy looks between us cautiously but nods and follows Eduardo and Richard as they head for the rest of the horses. I give Gaspard a short smile as I look at him, dressed like a peasant.

"You've come pretty far haven't you? Prince to solider, gentleman to guttersnipe?"

Gaspard smirks and looks at himself. "It was necessary. Even with three battle hardened soldiers I would be a fool to take many chances."

I nod. "But don't leave yourself out of that. I saw you yesterday, fighting those soldiers." I smile proudly like any girl would. "It was very impressive."

"It was nothing." Gaspard replies modestly. "Truthfully, it was your friend Lord Allen who did most of the fighting."

"That's not what I saw but you're right about him, always jumping headfirst into everything." I smile. "I want to thank you for getting Jaimy out of jail...I hope you didn't have to give yourself away again."

Gaspard shakes his head. "No. Money talks almost as much as power does."

"I will repay you." I tell him, quickly digging into my money belt but Gaspard stills my hand.

"I would not accept it Maria. Please do not offer payment."

I stop and smile lightly, laying my hand over his and giving it a squeeze. "Then thank you, I'll never forget this."

Gaspard smiles lightly and glances over to the men preparing themselves for their journey. Jaimy is standing with Richard, they are both watching, but I don't take my hand from Gaspard's and I am glad that he doesn't take his from mine.

"He is a good man Maria. Far better than I expected, I hope you will forgive me for saying it."

"I do, and he is. I am glad you approve of him." I reply honestly.

Gaspard looks at me curiously but decides to let it pass. Instead he reaches into his tattered jacket and pulls out small leather packet, which he hands to me.

"A gift."

"Gaspard... I can't take anything else from you. You've already-"

"No." Gaspard shakes his head with a smile, laying his hand on the packet. "It is for you _and _him."

"Gaspard."

We both turn. Alberto and Rafael have mounted their horses, Eduardo waits by his holding his horses reins while Richard holds Gaspard's. It's time to go. Suddenly I feel sad. Gaspard turns to me and gives me a light smile as he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Adios Maria."

Tears in my eyes, I try and smile but I don't feel happy. Instead I shake my hand from his gentle grasp and throw my arms around his neck. He stiffens slightly but in seconds he puts his arms around me and hugs me close. _Just like back in Oporto, please Gaspard, give me something to think of fondly. I do so hate goodbyes. _Gaspard rubs my back then pulls back and smiles.

"Just like Oporto then."

I smile then, happy to hear it, and then he kisses me. I know Jaimy's watching. I know Richard is too and even Gaspard's bodyguards but I don't care about anything at this moment with his lips on mine. I don't even care as his tongue parts my teeth. I just take it in because in seconds it's over and Gaspard pulls back with one final smile.

"You are and always will remain in my heart and mind as a most amazing and favoured woman Maria."

I smile and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Will I ever see you again do you think Gaspard?"

"Let us hope Maria. I am yours to command at any time you should need me." Gaspard replies, and when I nod he offers me his arm and we walk to those waiting.

I don't dare meet Richard's eyes as we approach but when we near them Gaspard walks me right to Jaimy and hands me off to him.

"You have a very brave woman Lieutenant Fletcher. I pray you keep her safe and loved. And I do request that you do not judge what you have just see as dishonourable in your eyes, we are friends and nothing more. I swear upon my honour as a gentleman." Gaspard says elegantly and offers his hand.

Jaimy seems a little surprised but he takes Gaspard's hand and gives it a firm shake. "Thank you for looking out for her."

"It was a pleasure of ours to do so and to know her, for such a short time. I wish you both a very long and happy marriage."

"Thank you."

Gaspard releases Jaimy's hand then gives him a salute. Jaimy stiffens and returns the salute as if Gaspard were an Admiral himself, while I watch proudly. Gaspard turns away with a smile and I slip my arm around Jaimy's back affectionately as he puts his arm around me. _Oh you smooth one, no wonder you__'__re a Prince_. Gaspard turns to Richard next and gives him a salute as well, which Richard returns a little less enthusiastically.

"I wish you well Captain Allen and that your punishment is not too harsh."

"Nothing I haven't been through before." Allen smirks, referring to his being identified as part of the brawl at te café.

No doubt he'll be dealt with when he returns to Oporto today. Gaspard nods and slips his foot into the stirrup and in one swift motion he leaps into the saddle. Seconds behind him Eduardo is in his as well. I wish them each well and they nod in return, their faces all business once again. Then, without another word they each give one final salute, which we all return, then they ride off down the beach.

It's only then that I remember the package Gaspard gave me still in my hand. I turn it over and undo the laces and flip it open. My breath catches in my throat as I reach in and my grubby little guttersnipe hands pull out a neat stack of paper bills.

"What the-" Richard catches sight of the package and smirks. "A little payoff there Princess?"

I shoot him a glare and look up at Jaimy, showing him the package. He flips through the bills and exhales slowly.

"There's at least four thousand pound here."

I gasp and then look up at the retreating figures down the beach and I have to smile in frustration. _Gaspard_!

"Four thousand?" Richard asks, looking between us. "That... _ha.__"__ He _scoffs and wipes his face with his hand then smiles broadly as he looks off them same as me.

"What?" I ask. "That's what?"

Richard stops and looks at me, still smiling. "That's the _entire_ pot from the poker game, give or take a bit."

I look to Jaimy.

"Who the hell goes and gives away four thousand pound?" Richard laughs.

I smile secretly, tuck the money back in the pouch and tied it back up then hand it to Jaimy.

"What's this? He gave it to you Jacky."

"No. He gave it to us. He make me promise." I tell him, looking at the package and back up to his handsome face. "He wanted us both to have it."

Jaimy furrows his brow. "I still don't understand, why did he give this to you? Surely he'll need money."

"I think he'll be alright." I reply glancing back as their figures disappear.

Jaimy doesn't look too convinced but that will have to do for now. Maybe one day I'll tell him who that was, who bought us a nice little cutter or a little cottage by the ocean. Maybe we'll meet again and Gaspard can tell him himself but right now I'm going to keep it to myself. I'm going to instead enjoy my freedom, my friends and my dear sweet Jaimy. It's about time things started to work out for a change.

: FIN :


End file.
